Ante mis ojos
by Dulce Ardley
Summary: Historia situada a continuación de lo vivido en el Manga "Candy Candy". Candy Candy y todos sus personajes, pertenecen a Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.
1. Confusión

**Ante mis ojos**

**_Dicen_****, que e****_l sentimiento mas hermoso del mundo es el amor, dicen que quien lo siente, es capaz de todo por la persona amada, de dar su vida si eso fuese necesario.  
Dicen, que cuando se está verdaderamente enamorado, ese sentimiento se ve reflejado en todas tus acciones, en todos tus gestos. Sin embargo, a veces y a pesar de las obviedades, esto puede pasar desapercibido por el otro, a pesar de tener todo ante sus ojos._**

**Capítulo 1. Confusión**

El atardecer comenzaba, la reunión en el hogar de Pony llegaba a su fin. Candy, sentía su corazón oprimido con tantas emociones, si bien estaba feliz de compartir con sus queridos niños del hogar, con sus dos madres, la hermana María y su querida Señorita Pony, además de estar con Archie, Annie, Patty, sus grandes amigos y con Albert, su pilar, su mejor amigo y su padre adoptivo. Sentía la ausencia de otras personas que la acompañaron durante su vida y la ayudaron a convertirse en una chica más fuerte. El recuerdo del dulce Anthony, de su querido e ingenioso Stear… y Terry, su primer gran amor, se apoderaba de su mente, su recuerdo sin embargo ya no era doloroso, esa etapa comenzaba a superarse poco a poco, y era algo que contrariaba a Candy_. ¿Cómo había olvidado tan pronto el terrible dolor que padeció luego de esa despedida? ¿Cómo es que ya no dolía? _

Escapándose un poco de la algarabía que aun quedaba en el hogar, Candy corrió a la vieja colina, al lugar que la albergaba cada vez que necesitaba pensar, llorar o simplemente soñar.

Parecía que en el hogar nadie había notado su ausencia, los chicos conversaban alegres y jugaban con los más pequeños, cuya energía ya parecía superar con creces a la Señorita Pony y a la hermana María. Los años no pasaban en vano pensaban ellas al verse vencidas.

En la colina sin embargo, Candy observaba el cambio de colores que el atardecer le regalaba al paraje maravilloso que tenía ante sus ojos, por fin podía respirar con tranquilidad, y pensar sin temor a que alguien pudiese siquiera, tener un atisbo de lo que ocurría en su cabeza y en su corazón. Los últimos acontecimientos la tenían contrariada. Un sonido familiar, demasiado familiar irrumpió en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, volteó su rostro, un hombre vestido con el tradicional traje escoses y tocando la gaita, esa melodía que un chico de hermosos ojos color cielo alguna vez tocó en ese mismo lugar, estaba allí y por fin comprendió.

- ¡Albert! Gritó con alegría… ¡Mi Príncipe! ¿eres tú mi Príncipe de la Colina?... ¡Mi Príncipe!

Sin darse cuenta, se lanzó a los brazos de Albert y lo abrazó fuerte, no quería dejarlo ir, al fin su príncipe había regresado a ella. Albert por su parte, desconcertado, por la reacción, pero de algún modo feliz y ansioso, correspondió a su abrazo sujetándola fuertemente contra si, no querían separarse.

- Mi pequeña Candy, dijo casi en un susurro.

Candy se alejó un poco, quería ver su rostro, sus hermosos ojos celestes, no sabía bien el porqué, simplemente necesitaba verlos. Albert tuvo la misma intención, quería ver esos verdes ojos que le llenaban el alma de una forma, que ni él mismo se imaginaba. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos que parecieron para ellos eternos, pero gloriosos.

Por primera vez, Candy y Albert se miraron a los ojos de la manera mas pura y sincera, sin darse cuenta, sin quererlo, sin medir consecuencias por primera vez, Candy veía a Albert como algo mas que un hermano y amigo.

Albert, estaba extasiado, sin poder hacer nada sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse, estar así era algo que él había anhelado secretamente. Ante esta reacción, Albert comenzó a ceder, sus brazos ya no envolvían a Candy con fuerza, sin embargo ella no salía del trance, y aun lo abrazaba con anhelo y miraba con fervor.

La mirada de Albert cambió, ahora la miraba con ternura y cierto arrepentimiento, esa acción fue imprudente de su parte, tomarla así, sujetarla contra sí con tanta autoridad y verla, verla como una mujer, era una imprudencia, ahora que para todos era sabido que él era William Albert Ardley, el patriarca de la familia Ardley y padre legal de Candice.

Candy notó al fin el cambio en la actitud de Albert, la suavidad y ternura de su mirada, y ese gesto sombrío que se apoderó del rostro del joven. Recién en ese momento ella comprendió lo que sucedía. Se miraban con deseo y con un cariño inmensamente profundo, que ni ellos dimensionaban, pero ¿por qué? Albert era ahora el Tío William, su padre adoptivo, no Albert, su amigo, confidente y la persona que la impulsaba a continuar a pesar de todas sus desdichas.

Ambos bajaron la vista, avergonzados, tristes. La realidad los golpeaba duramente, ¿qué era ese sentimiento que los invadió?

Ninguno de los 2 fue capaz de volverse a ver, en silencio, temerosos de tocarse, de cruzar sus miradas, se sentaron lentamente en el pasto, alejados, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte vieron como el día poco a poco comenzaba a perderse, y la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a hacer su aparición...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Este es mi primera historia luego de muchos años sin escribir, he perdido la práctica, pero espero les sea de su agrado. Todos los consejos, mensajes y demases son bienvenidos.  
¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**Dulce Ardley**


	2. Sentires

**Capítulo 2. Sentires**

Al notar en el hogar de Pony, la ausencia de Candy y Albert; Patty, Archie, Annie y la hermana María, salieron en su búsqueda, se hacía de noche y el frío se comenzaba a sentir.

- _¡Candy! ¡Candy!_ Gritaba la hermana María, tal y como lo hacía cuando su pequeña Candice corría lejos del hogar para escalar su árbol favorito.

Por su parte, Patty, Archie y Annie, llamaban a Albert, debían volver con él a la mansión de los Ardley en Lakewood.

Al escuchar los gritos de la hermana María, Candy salió de su trance, se levantó de un salto, miró a Albert de reojo que aun seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

- _Albert, se hace tarde, nos buscan, debemos regresar, _dijo sincera y sonriente, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Desconcertado una vez más, aunque esta vez por el cambio de actitud de Candy, solo se limitó a responder con un escueto - _si_-

Ambos, sin mediar más palabras partieron al encuentro de quienes los buscaban.

La hermana María, tomó a Candy de su brazo

_- Candy ¿hasta cuándo tendré que correr en tu búsqueda?, ya eres una señorita, no puedes desaparecer así como así. _Le dijo como si quisiera reprenderla, pero en su corazón sabía, que eso no era más que una costumbre, era la forma en que ella podía demostrarle a Candy su preocupación y cariño. Siempre fue la más estricta y la menos afectiva de sus madres.

Candy la miró con ternura, y sin más la abrazó, la quería tanto y le encantaba la forma en que ella la cuidaba. Sabía que era su forma de ser y se lo agradecía, sin su modo estricto, ella no podría ser como es. En ese momento, la hermana María, notó algo extraño en Candy, sin embargo, y como solía suceder, no era capaz de saber qué era. Ella la había criado desde pequeña, pero su carácter más frío, le impedía poder ver más allá de lo que su pequeña reflejaba.

El semblante de Albert parecía extraño también, para Archie y Annie, eso no pasó desapercibido tampoco.

_- Albert, ¿sucede algo?, _preguntó Annie con la delicadeza que la destacaba.

Dubitativo, Albert respondió con un simple y suave - _No_-

Extrañados todos, decidieron seguir de regreso al hogar para despedirse y partir. Archie y Annie sabían que algo había sucedido pero pensaron que era mejor no preguntar, al menos no en ese lugar y momento.

Albert, caminaba con su mente perdida, solo un pequeño grito de dolor, fue capaz de devolver a Albert sus 5 sentidos. Candy distraída tropezó, hiriéndose la rodilla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Albert la socorrió, antes que cualquiera hubiese alcanzado a acercarse. Con suavidad, la ayudó a sentarse y preguntó _- ¿Estás bien pequeña?- _con la yema de sus dedos tocó la rodilla de su pequeña, suavemente, temía causarle más dolor, pero lejos de ello, ese simple contacto provocó en Candy un sinfín de emociones, que no sabía cómo catalogar. Nerviosa y con su cabeza gacha, le dijo a Albert que estaba bien que no se preocupara. Sin embargo, él no podía quedarse sin hacer nada por su pequeña, el solo hecho de pensar en que ella podía sentir dolor al caminar, hizo que la tomará de inmediato entre sus brazos y la llevara a su habitación.

Ninguno de los presentes, logró darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido frente a sus ojos, todos pensaron con naturalidad que Albert, como siempre lo hizo, cuidaba de Candy, como su amiga y ahora como su tutor.

Ella incapaz de moverse, por nervios y también por vergüenza, por vergüenza a esas desconocidas sensaciones que se apoderaban de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, seguía con su cabeza gacha, ruborizada, muy ruborizada.

El bello rubor de las mejillas de Candy, no pasó desapercibido para Albert, quien sin darse cuenta, tenía a Candy aferrada a su cuerpo, a pesar de que ya habían llegado a la habitación. Los chicos, que venían detrás, lograron quitarlo del trance, nervioso también, por su acción y también por estos sentimientos que comenzaron a embargarlo, dejó suavemente a Candy en la cama. Pidió a la señorita Pony, quien había llegado a preguntar qué había sucedido, un poco de agua limpia, gasas y algún desinfectante para curar la herida.

_- Al… Albert, no es necesario que lo hagas, _dijo al fin Candy, aun nerviosa_. – Es una herida muy pequeña y superficial, sanará sola…_

Albert haciendo caso omiso, limpió suavemente la herida con tal dedicación y suavidad, como si temiera romper la piel de ella con su simple contacto. Una vez curada la herida, Albert besó la rodilla con suavidad – _Listo_- dijo con ternura.

Ese detalle hizo a Candy estremecer al punto, de que sus mejillas se encendieron inmediatamente y su voz se volvió tan temblorosa que apenas y pudo decir gracias…

Al ver que Albert, cuidaba de Candy, los demás presentes se habían retirado de la habitación, no tenía sentido quedarse allí, era solo una pequeña herida como tantas otras que la traviesa Candy había tenido a lo largo de su vida. Pero Annie y Archie estaban intrigados, en principio, pensaron que ellos habían discutido, sin embargo, la reacción de Albert de profunda preocupación por Candy, y el cambio en su mirada y semblante, le decían todo lo contrario.

En la habitación, Candy aun nerviosa, confundida, inmóvil, seguía en su cama sin ser capaz de mover su rostro y enfrentarlo con el del joven a quien conocía desde hace tanto y con quien había compartido el mismo espacio, durante tanto tiempo.

Parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, aunque no habían transcurrido ni 10 minutos desde que llegaron a la habitación.

- _¿Estarás bien Candy?_ Preguntó Albert con tranquilidad.

- _S… sí_, respondió ella apenas y sin mover su cabeza.

Albert al notarlo, se acercó despacio y delicadamente tomó la barbilla de la joven, haciendo que esta al fin encontrara sus ojos con los de él.

Esas miradas, llenas de confusión, de cariño, de tristeza, de alegría, de tantos sentimientos mezclados y escondidos que ninguno lograba comprender. _¿Cómo es que todo había cambiado tanto? _Pensaban_, s_i hasta hace poco, ellos podían comprender todo del otro tan solo mirándose, si eran tan unidos que no necesitaban palabras para decírselo todo. ¿Dónde estaba esa naturalidad con la que se desenvolvían cuando estaban juntos?

_- Albert, _logró decir Candy,_ muchas gracias por todo, _finalizó, dándole a él una tímida pero sincera sonrisa.

Verla sonreír, para Albert le era todo, le llenaba el corazón.

-_ No tienes de que agradecer mi pequeña Candy, no tienes de que agradecer_, dijo sincero. Se acercó nuevamente a ella, provocando que Candy nuevamente se estremeciera, cosa que no pasó desapercibido esta vez para él, al verla temblorosa ante él, sin darse cuenta esbozó una sonrisa juguetona, nos_ veremos pronto,_ acotó, besando su frente con completo cariño.

Albert se retiró, se sentía confundido, pero extrañamente feliz…

- _Señorita Pony, muy buenas noches y muchas gracias por este bello día que nos permitió pasar aquí_, dijo él, caballerosamente al retirarse.

La Señorita Pony, si bien se había retirado de la habitación con el grupo, apenas vio a Candy con Albert, logró ver lo que por su mente pasaba, la conocía tan bien. Ella decidió quedarse en el pasillo, observando de lejos lo que ocurría en la habitación, le era tan claro como todo había cambiado entre ellos. Candy ya no era una niña, ni esa Candy adolescente que sufría por un amor pasional, era una mujercita con sentimientos profundos de amor, que ella aun no descubría del todo, pero que estaban ahí, marcándole un nuevo camino en su vida.

- _Ahora es su turno de encontrar el verdadero camino a su felicidad_, dijo para si, una orgullosa Señorita Pony, retirándose lentamente del pasillo, mientras dejaba a su querida Candy sumida en sus pensamientos.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_Muchas gracias a quienes se animaron a leer mi primer capítulo y sobre todo a quienes se atrevieron a dejarme un review, se los agradezco mucho. _  
_Esperoles guste lo que sigue, y "nos vemos" muy pronto con una nueva actualización._

**Dulce Ardley**


	3. Destino

**Capítulo 3. Destino**

* * *

Ya habían pasado cinco días, desde aquella reunión en el hogar de Pony. Patty y su abuela regresaron a Florida a solucionar asuntos familiares, prometiendo volver a visitar a sus amigos muy pronto en Lakewood. Annie y Archie, también se habían ido, ahora estaban pasando unos días en la residencia de los Brighton en Jasper, necesitaban alejarse de todo el ajetreo, que la revelación de la identidad del patriarca de los Ardley había causado.

La mansión de los Ardley se veía acosada en todo momento por reporteros, tratando de rescatar las impresiones del joven magnate y las explicaciones del porqué había demorado tanto en presentarse ante la sociedad. Todo esto lo tenía agobiado, de un momento a otro, su tranquila e independiente vida, se vio trastocada por la realidad de su destino, ser el patriarca. La responsabilidad de aquello era enorme, toda su familia dependía de ello, pues en esa sociedad, el apellido, el dinero y las maneras eran lo esencial para una "buena" vida.

Su juventud y sus rasgos físicos no ayudaban, era un hombre alto, de facciones marcadas y muy masculinas, larga cabellera rubia y unos ojos azul cielo, que podían provocar de todo en las mujeres. Su prestancia, su forma de presentarse, sus manos fuertes pero a la vez delicadas, su gentileza y extremada caballerosidad eran el objeto de deseo de todas las jovencitas de la alta sociedad, que no perdieron oportunidad, desde que se dio a conocer, para presentarse ante él y cortejarlo con descaro. _¡Es tan buen partido!_ Es lo primero que se les cruzaba por la mente a todas cuando lo veían. Todas sus buenas características, no hacían más que para él, estorbar en su forma de vivir, _¿es que ya no podría ser posible volver a ser el mismo?_

En su despacho, con una copa de cognac en las manos, Albert miraba por la ventana, como el caos se apoderaba de su mansión y de su vida.

- _¡Candy!_ Dejó escapar de su boca en un profundo suspiro.

La extrañaba, le desconcertaba, desde que él olvidó su pasado y compartió con ella, se enamoró profundamente de su pequeña Candy, como solía llamarle. Le encantaba su forma libre de ser, su espontaneidad, su vitalidad y por sobre todo su gentileza, humanidad y esa forma que tenía de abrazarlo y recurrir a él siempre que su corazón le necesitaba, esa dependencia, le volvía loco de amor.

- _¿Cómo pudiste pensar alguna vez que nunca serías una buena esposa? Serías una esposa perfecta Candy, para mí, serías simplemente perfecta, _pensaba, mientras recordaba la sensación que le provocó tenerla entre sus brazos, ese atardecer en la colina de Pony.

**.**.**.**.**

En otro lugar no muy lejano a Lakewood, Candy yacía inmóvil en el pasto en lo alto de la colina de Pony, el viento rozando su cuerpo y haciendo revolotear algunos rizos en su cara, la ayudaban a sentirse tranquila, y lo necesitaba. Hacía cinco días, que no veía a Albert, y la angustiaba, necesitaba verlo, sentirlo y con ello aclarar sus sentimientos. No había parado de pensar un solo instante en lo que sucedió ese día en la colina. Ella lanzándose a sus brazos como si le perteneciera, sus miradas cómplices y llenas de sentimientos. Albert sujetándola fuerte contra él…

_- Albert_, dijo en un suspiro

De un momento a otro, se levantó decidida, firme, como solía ser.

- _¿Tengo que ir a verlo, debo saber qué es lo que realmente siente por mí?_ Dijo decidida y en voz alta. Hecho que le pareció extraño, ¿por qué ahora se mostraba tan decidida?, ni siquiera con Terry a quien creyera fue su gran amor, se mostraba así. Sin embargo, no permitió que sus dudas impidieran comenzar la marcha, decidida volvió al hogar de Pony por un cambio de ropa, para luego partir a Lakewood. No le importaba a qué hora llegaría, ni el hecho de que la tía abuela Elroy no quería verla en la mansión, mientras ella estuviera, petición que ella había aceptado y jurado cumplir. Debía ver a Albert y saber que sentía por ella.

Ya en el hogar, Candy entró a su habitación, hizo caso omiso a los niños que corrían a su alrededor jugando, incluso a la Hermana María, quien la llamó a penas vio que entraba en el hogar.

Abrió su armario, buscando un vestido, quería verse hermosa. Era extraño en ella, siempre pensó que la pretensión no era algo que estuviese en su mente, siempre pensó que mientras estuviese cómoda ella sería feliz, sin importar lo que dijeran los demás, sin embargo, en ese momento, ella quería verse hermosa, hermosa para Albert.

Se arregló rápidamente con un bello vestido color crema, tenía una cinta de raso dorada en la cintura, acentuando su ya bella pero desconocida figura. Como había visto en Broadway, los vestidos tenían escotes, que ella adoró al verlos -_que libre se sentiría llevar un escote así_- pensó esa vez. Y ahora, ella poseía varios de esa manera. El escote recto justo en el límite de su busto. Una delicada gasa del mismo color que su vestido, con pequeños detalles dorados, formaban unas delicadas mangas y se cruzaban sobre su pecho, resaltando sus atributos, sin mostrar más de lo debido. El faldón delicado, sin tanto volumen, caía libre hasta sus tobillos. Tomó unos delicados zapatos dorados y salió veloz de su habitación. El cabello se lo soltó, no quería usar sus coletas habituales, se cepilló rápidamente y sujetó su cabello a ambos lados con dos coquetas peinetas. Era un look casual, pero que la hacía lucir como una mujer. Para finalizar, labial, de un color rosa, que resaltaba de manera natural sus delicados labios. -_Listo- _pensó, para sí, sin siquiera verse al espejo. Se sentía segura y con prisa. No podía esperar más tiempo, tenía que ver a Albert ya.

Corriendo desaforada, gritó - _Adiós señorita Pony, Hermana María, regresaré más tarde, no se preocupen por mí- _

La señorita Pony como siempre comprendió donde iba, esbozando una sonrisa, mientras que la hermana María, no dejaba de mascullar por las acciones de la chica. Salir así, tan despavorida, sin decir donde iba o con quien estaría. Eso no era propio de una niña de bien_._

_**.**.**.**.**_

En Lakewood, pasado el medio día, Albert seguía encerrado en su despacho mirando por la ventana, llevaba 2 horas así, su copa de cognac, seguía intacta.

_- William_, llamó George, al entrar, había golpeado repetidas veces, pero no tuvo respuesta._ -William- _insistió con una voz más fuerte, sacando a Albert de sus pensamientos

- _Lo siento George, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí_, respondió

- _William, ¿qué sucede? Desde que llegaste del hogar de la joven Candice, has estado como perdido. Te la pasas encerrado en el despacho trabajando sin parar, o simplemente perdido con la vista en el horizonte… _

_- George… _dijo con una voz apenas audible_. ¿Tiene que ser todo de ésta manera? Ahora que me he presentado como el gran patriarca, ¿debo seguir las estúpidas reglas de la sociedad? ¿Debo perder mi libertad por ello?... Debo… debo perderla a ella…_

George de inmediato comprendió a quien se refería. Lo conocía tan bien, estuvo a su lado y pendiente de él desde que se convirtió en el poderoso representante de los Ardley. Para él, era casi como un hijo, como una sombra lo cuidó y guió en todo el difícil proceso, que había pasado desde que sus padres y hermana fallecieran. Él siempre fue un espíritu libre y aventurero, pero su destino lo obligaba a llevar una doble vida, que ahora, parecía tenía que terminar.

_- Te juro George, que si no tuviera conciencia, revocaría la adopción de Candy y me escaparía con ella lejos, disfrutaría del mundo, de la naturaleza con ella, y seríamos felices, tan felices…_

Acercándose a su querido William, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del joven, con un gesto paternal y sincero. _-William, la decisión es tuya, tu eres el dueño de tu destino, eres capaz de mucho, estoy seguro que podrás llevar a esta familia prósperamente, como lo has hecho hasta ahora, y también sé serás feliz. Tú tienes el poder de manejar tu propio destino-_

_- Gracias George, _dijo Albert pensativo aun_. Gracias. _

_- William, reflexiona, descansa, no te preocupes ahora por trabajo, todo está controlado, yo puedo encargarme de todo por unos días. Piensa bien que es lo que quieres, dijo suavemente George, antes de retirarse._

_- Soy el dueño de mi destino… eso suena tan bien, pensó mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa  
_

**.**.**.**.**

Ya en la mansión, Candy se disponía a subir por la gran escalera de entrada.

- _¡Candice White!_ Se escuchó una voz llena de rabia.

- _Tía abuela Elroy_, susurró la rubia, mientras miraba hacia el lugar donde estaba la dura mujer.

- _Prometiste que no pisarías la mansión, mientras yo estuviera en ella. ¿Qué haces acá?_ con un gesto de molestia, añadió, como si lo dijera para sí misma, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Candy escuchara - _qué puedo esperar de alguien de tan poca clase y educación, como imaginar que cumpliría con su palabra, es alguien tan indigno-_

Candy enfurecida, por ese comentario, quería replicar, sabía que ella lo había prometido, pero ahora era algo de fuerza mayor, quizás la tía no lo entendería así, pero para ella, era algo casi de vida o muerte, lo que le hacía quebrantar su palabra.

- _Señorita Candice_, dijo George apareciendo de improviso y muy a tiempo, para evitar un conflicto mayor. Entendiendo que Candy había ido a ver a Albert, y sabiendo del acuerdo existente con la señora Elroy, se apresuró a decir - _Señora Elroy, discúlpeme, el señor William mandó a llamar a Candy urgente, y como usted sabe, lo que él ordena, debe cumplirse_-

De mala gana y sabiéndose vencida, se retiró cerrando la frase de George _- y así se hará-_

_- Gracias George, _dijo Candy de verdad agradecida.

_- Señorita Candice, William está en el despacho, _le dijo, adivinando la pregunta que la rubia iba a hacer.

Candy se apresuró a llegar al despacho, mientras George la observaba -_se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer, _pensó _-William será afortunado-_

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho de Albert, se detuvo firme, arregló su vestido y su cabello, cuyos rizos se habían desarmado un poco con el viento. Respiró profundo y abrió la puerta con decisión.

Albert de espaldas a la puerta, seguía mirando por la ventana, inmóvil.

- _Albert_, llamó Candy con suavidad, mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no escuchó nada. Candy, volvió a repetir su nombre, sin embargo tampoco hubo respuesta. Con paso firme, llegó hasta él.

Su espalda ancha, su presencia tan masculina, hizo que Candy se sonrojara. Respiró nuevamente…

- _Albert_, dijo fuerte al mismo tiempo que sus manos tomaban la de él.

El solo contacto de sus pieles, hizo que ambos se estremecieran, ese hormigueo agradable se tomó sus cuerpos por completo.

Albert miró a Candy fijamente, nunca imaginó que ella llegaría a la mansión estando su tía ahí. Dio un paso hacia atrás, como alejándose de ella, sin embargo, solo lo hizo para observarla detenidamente. Se veía tan hermosa, su piel nívea, suave, su cuerpo bien formado y delicado.

La forma en que la observaba, hizo que las mejillas de Candy se colorearan, resaltando su dulzura y provocando en Albert un regocijo, nunca antes experimentado. Sus ojos, se encontraron finalmente, tímidamente ahora, Candy miraba a Albert, y leía en él, los deseos que sentía.

Impulsivamente, como siempre lo había sido, y como lo fue en aquella colina días atrás, se acercó a Albert, dándole un torpe pero sincero beso en los labios.

Algo avergonzada, por su actuar, intentó alejarse de Albert, sin embargo, él la tenía suavemente sujeta de la cintura. Con su mano libre, y sin dejar de observar su rostro, comenzó a dibujar suavemente con su pulgar sobre los labios de la rubia, que ahora temblaba nerviosa. Tiernamente, Albert acercó su boca al rostro de Candy, rozando delicadamente sus labios, provocando un vendaval de sensaciones en ella. Los corazones agitados de ambos, era lo único audible para ellos en ese momento. Besando con suavidad los labios de Candy, Albert comenzó a guiar a su pequeña inexperta, en el arte de besar. Poco a poco, fue apoderándose por completo de sus labios, con un beso suave, pero profundo y sincero. Candy aprendió rápido, y se entregó al beso. Sujetó suavemente el cuello de Albert con ambas manos, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello del chico.  
Se soltaron solo por un momento, necesitaban tomar aire, pero sin perder el contacto, la nariz de Candy rozaba dulcemente la de él, en la más inocente y tierna muestra de amor.

No faltaba nada mas, para que ambos comprendieran los sentimientos del otro, se amaban, se amaban profundamente.

_- Te amo_, susurró Albert acercándose al oído de su Candy.

_- Te amo_ Albert, respondió suavemente, sin querer alejarse de su rostro. Sentía que si lo hacía, toda la magia se acabaría para no volver. Tenía miedo, ambos tenían miedo, todos estos sentimientos, eran nuevos para ambos, sin embargo, en sus corazones, sabían, que habían otras poderosas razones para temer separarse y perder la magia, que por fin, se atrevía a bendecirlos, aunque fuese por un momento.

* * *

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
**

Chicas! muchas gracias a todas por su linda recepción, no esperaba tantos reviews en tan poquito escrito :D  
Espero les guste este capítulo, a medida que avance la historia, los capítulos serán mas larguitos.  
Perdonen también, si en algun momento me demoro en actualizar, hay días en que el trabajo no me deja tiempo para nada, pero trataré de actualizar lo mas seguido posible :) ojalá diariamente.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por todas sus palabras!

**Dulce Ardley**


	4. Obligaciones

**Capítulo 4: Obligaciones**

La señora Elroy Ardley se paseaba molesta en la sala, ¿cómo aquella chiquilla se había atrevido a ir a su casa? Sabía, que no era una dama, y que las convenciones sociales eran algo que ella hacía caso omiso, pero creía que a pesar de ello, sería más digna y cumpliría con su palabra.

- _¿Qué estúpida fui al pensar eso? _Repetía en su cabeza. Realmente estaba furiosa, molesta, se sentía agredida y pasada a llevar por una chiquilla y sobre todo por su sobrino,_ ¿Por qué le hizo eso? ¿Por qué no respetó su voluntad, acaso era mucho pedir? _Se preguntaba herida…

**Flashback**

_- Damas y caballeros, yo soy William Albert Ardley_, dijo con voz altiva y seriedad, ante la multitud congregada en su mansión, para celebrar el compromiso de Neal y Candice.

_- ¿Por qué viniste sin aviso? _Preguntó la señora Elroy, sorprendida y molesta a su sobrino.

- _Porque no puedo permitir que mi hija adoptiva se comprometa contra su voluntad_, respondió William con autoridad.

- _Te lo iba a informar después_

- _Después sería muy tarde_, espetó.

- _Neal, lo siento, Candy es quien debe decidir con quién casarse_, dijo William al chico que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

La sala se inundó de murmullos, las damas no hacían más que hablar de los atributos físicos del joven patriarca.

Albert se dirigió a Candy discretamente, _- Espérame cerca del lago, estaré allí en un momento_- le dijo en voz baja, para luego guiñarle un ojo.

-_ Tía Abuela_, dijo dirigiéndose duramente a la señora, n_ecesito hablar contigo ahora. Vamos al despacho._

_- Pero William, ¿qué pasará con la recepción, quien se encargará de los invitados?, _preguntaba nerviosa.

- _No te preocupes por ellos, ahora ¡vamos!, _le dijo prácticamente ordenándola a obedecer. William Albert Ardley, podía ser el joven más amable, tierno y considerado del mundo, sin embargo, su dura vida en esa familia que le imponía obligaciones y maneras, le había hecho ver, que no siempre podía actuar así, y que debía imponer su autoridad cuando era necesario.

William se encaminó a su despacho con paso firme, mientras que la señora Elroy se limitó a seguirlo, cabizbaja, molesta, pero resignada, él era el patriarca.

Ya en el despacho, William se apresuró a tomar la palabra.

- _Tía abuela Elroy, no te permitiré nunca más, pasar por encima de Candy. Ella es mi protegida, es la razón del porqué estoy aquí con vida y con mis recuerdos_… dijo con firmeza… _Candy me cuidó y me llenó de su inmenso cariño mientras la necesitaba_, añadió en sus pensamientos.

_- Desde hoy en adelante, te ordeno, que la trates como una persona más de la familia. Te aviso desde ya, que pase lo que pase, ella será siempre mi protegida, la cuidaré aunque dé mi vida con ello. Si debo dejar todo, que así sea. ¿Quedó claro? Candice White, nunca dejará de ser parte de nosotros, nunca dejará de ser parte de mí…_

_- ¡Pero William tú…! _Exclamó la señora Elroy sorprendida, al entender a la perfección el sentido de ese discurso.

_- Candy es muy importante para mí, deberías estar agradecida de ella… _dijo suavemente William, tratando de hacer entrar a la dura dama en razón

_- ¡Jamás! _respondió la anciana con fuerza_. -Podré aceptar que te cuidó y pasar por alto el hecho de que vivieron en pecado, solo porque sé que tú no serías capaz de hacer nada así. Pero nunca sentiré que es parte de la familia, ella solo me ha traído el dolor. Como matriarca de la familia y como tu tía, te exijo prometas y hagas a ella prometer, que jamás pisará la mansión, mientras yo esté en ella, dijo con fuerza, demostrándole a William, que no se resignaría a perder ante la niña._

_- Por ahora respetaré tu deseo, y da por hecho esa promesa de mi parte y de ella. Pero quiero que entiendas, que Candy siempre será parte de mi vida, pase lo que pase, _sentenció.

_- Eres egoísta William, _dijo la tía con enojo, abandonando el despacho.

**_Fin del Flash back_**

Sacándola de sus pensamientos, George, se acercó a la anciana.

_- Señora Elroy, ¿está usted bien?, _preguntó al ver el turbado rostro de la dama.

_- George, William… ¿aun está con ella? Preguntó sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada._

_- Si señora, respondió escueto._

_- Anda al despacho, dile a William que debo hablar con él inmediatamente._

_- Está bien, _respondió dirigiéndose al lugar. Él sabía, que William ansiaba ver a su pequeña y sospechaba gratamente, que ellos se profesaban los mismos sentimientos. Odiaba la idea de interrumpirlos, pero tenía que obedecer, total, él no era más que un empleado para esa familia, pensaba. Aunque sabía muy bien, que para William, era mucho más que ello.

**_.**************._**

- Te amo Albert, susurraba Candy casi al borde de las lágrimas, le dolía admitirlo, porque sabía, que nuevamente se estaba aferrando a un amor que tenía perdido, sujetándose a Albert con más fuerza, con necesidad. Sin dejar que su rostro se alejara un segundo del de su amado.

Albert sentía con fuerza los sentimientos de ella, entendía perfectamente su angustia, sabía que no era debido. Ella seguía siendo su hija, fue presentada como tal, él la nombró como su hija aquél día en que se dio a conocer su identidad. Pero la amaba, no podía seguir negándoselo, la necesitaba… y ahora, él sabía que era correspondido.

- _No hay en esta familia, una mujer como tú, tan independiente y vivaz_, repetía en su mente una y otra vez, tal como aquella tarde en que su pequeña decidió partir por un tiempo al hogar de Pony. Aferrado al pequeño cuerpo de Candy, con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar suavemente sus mejillas, era tan suave. Sutilmente, el rostro de Candy tomaba un color rosáceo al contacto de él, quien fascinado por eso, continuó acariciándola lentamente en el rostro, para luego besarla con fervor. No, no era un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, era más que ello, era un beso lleno de sentimientos puros, de amor, de necesidad, de deseo, pero también de angustia, de angustia de saber que lo que hacían no era lo correcto. Las lágrimas de ambos, se colaban entre sus labios, haciéndoles saber que debían detenerse, debían hacerlo.

En el trance de ese beso, ambos escucharon la voz de George, quien obedeciendo las órdenes de la tía abuela, debía interrumpirlos y llevar a William con ella.

- William… ¿puedo pasar?, preguntó con cautela, esperando respuesta del joven patriarca.

William y Candy abrazados, comenzaron a comprender que era el momento de alejarse, sin quererlo, en contra de toda voluntad, lentamente separaron sus cuerpos. Albert al ver el rostro de Candy lleno de lágrimas, extendió su mano para limpiarlas, sin embargo la chica se alejó. Entendía, que si la tocaba una vez más, ella no podría irse de allí… Sin decir nada, Candy se volteó, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas -_debo irme_ -dijo, sin mirar atrás.

Al abrir la puerta del despacho, miró a George, esbozando una fingida sonrisa. -_¡Muchas gracias George, adiós!-_ le dijo en un tono, que no era propio de ella.

William con un rostro ahora inexpresivo, apenas y atinó a limpiarse sus propias lágrimas. Cuando de improviso, un fuerte y certero puño dejó caer con fuerza sobre el escritorio, sentía impotencia, ¿por qué no podía ser simplemente Albert? Por primera vez, el peso de su familia y apellido, hacían mella en su cuerpo y mente - ¡_Maldita sea_!- gritó. _¡Maldito apellido!, ¡malditas costumbres!... _dijo_, _dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el sofá, derrotado, sin vida.

George, jamás había visto a William de esa forma, ¿era tanto el amor que sentía por ella? George le hubiese aconsejado que luchara por su amor, que luchara por ella, pero entendía esos otros fantasmas que atormentaban a William, incluso mejor que el mismo William, sabía que no sólo era el asunto de su adopción, eran decisiones que él debía enfrentar, que él debía tomar y por las que debía luchar, demostrándole a todos que estaban equivocados. Pero William, aun no era consciente de ello, no era consciente de su poder, de que como ya le había dicho, no era consciente de que era él el dueño de su propio destino.

**_.****************._**

Candy salió con prisa de la mansión, corriendo, arrancando. No se dio cuenta de nada, ni de nadie, simplemente corrió sin rumbo. Sus lágrimas, caían sin parar, nublando por momentos su vista. Sintió, de pronto como si su vida hubiese perdido totalmente sentido, no quería ser una Ardley, al menos, no como la hija del patriarca. No quería lujos, no quería una mansión, solo lo quería a él, a su Albert.

- _¡ALBERT!_ Gritó a todo pulmón, con rabia. ¿Por qué me adoptaste? ¿Por qué no podías seguir simplemente siendo ese hombre libre que amaba la naturaleza? ¿Porqué no te diste cuenta antes, que yo me estaba enamorando de ti?… ¿por qué no te fuiste antes, como lo habías hecho tantas veces?… murmuró, cayendo sobre el pasto, empuñando la tierra, como si fuese la única forma de sacarse todo el dolor que sentía.

- _Fui una tonta, ¿por qué vine?, ¿para qué hice esto?, sabía que no era correcto, sabía que era doloroso_… decía, _mucho más doloroso que cuando perdí a Terry_… añadió entre sollozos.

- _Qué cruel es el amo_r, pensó. _Nos amamos, sé que él también me ama, lo sentí en sus besos, en su piel, en su mirada. ¿Por qué no podemos entregarnos solo a eso?_ Decía ya más calmada. _Lucharía con todas mis fuerzas por tu amor, lo haría, pero soy tu hija, legalmente soy tu hija_, repetía sintiendo como eso le marcaba su corazón con fuego.

Agotada, Candy se recostó apoyando su cuerpo en un viejo árbol, mirando hacia un claro, donde los rayos del sol iluminaban la hierba y las flores silvestres. La naturaleza seguía su curso, mientras el corazón de Candy parecía a punto de detenerse.

_Quise renunciar a tu apellido, pero no lo permitiste, ¿Por qué Albert?, ¿Por qué prefieres ser mi padre, en vez de ser el hombre de mi vida?, ¿Por qué no te permites amarme con la libertad que siempre profesaste?… _repitió, dejando que el cansancio la venciera, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, sumiéndola en un profundo sueño.

**_.***************._**

_- ¿Me llamaste tía Elroy?, _preguntó William con una voz plana, sin vida.

Su actitud desgastada, su mirada perdida, llamó profundamente la atención de la señora_. -¿Tanto te afecta?- _Se preguntaba, permitiéndose incluso, sentir algo de tristeza por la desdicha de él. Ella pretendía, retarlo, pedir explicaciones, pero no fue capaz, comprendiendo lo que William padecía.

_- William,_ dijo con suavidad… -_sé que todo esto te debe ser abrumador. Eres el centro de todo, eres el representante de esta familia. No es fácil serlo, es extenuante_, añadió. Ella mejor que nadie, sabía lo difícil que era ser la cabeza de una familia. Sabía que en cada una de sus acciones, debía anteponer primero el bienestar de toda la familia, no importaba dónde estuvieran.

William se giró para mirar por el gran ventanal, no fue hasta ese momento, en que la señora Elroy notó las huellas que las recientes lágrimas derramadas, dejaran en su rostro.

Su corazón se apretó, provocándole un dolor, que no se había permitido sentir nuevamente, desde la partida de Stear. -_Nuevamente me estás trayendo dolor, Candice-_ pensó.

_- William, permíteme ser tu tía abuela una vez más, déjame ser esa señora a la que querías tanto cuando pequeño, a la que recurrías cuando estabas triste_… dijo con bondad. -_William, por favor, permíteme escucharte y aconsejarte como esa tía, que tanto quisiste…- _repitió, mientras tomaba tiernamente su mano, y lo invitaba a sentarse junto a ella.

_- William, sé que tú la amas, eso es algo que comprendo, más allá de mi resentimiento hacia esa niña. Sé que la proteges, y que serías capaz de todo por ella, lo sé, tengo certeza, te conozco, leo tu mirada y tus gestos. Lo supe desde aquel día en que me lo dijiste mirándome a los ojos. Puedo darme cuenta cuanto sufres por ella… _dijo en un murmullo_. _

_- Mírame William, _dijo con una voz firme, pero tierna_, _tal como lo hacía cuando él era pequeño y se sentía en problemas_. -Quiero que comprendas lo que significaría si tú te entregas libremente a ella, tienes que entenderlo, si no, tus decisiones te pesarán siempre. No serías capaz de cargar con el peso de una mala decisión, tu alma pura y llena de bondad, no lo resistirían. No permitirías jamás ver a otros sufrir, si de ello dependiera tu propio sufrimiento ¿no es así?..._

Albert, atento, sombrío, dejaba escapar una lágrima de sus azules ojos. Ella tenía razón, él podría sacrificar su propia felicidad, si la felicidad de sus seres queridos dependiera de ello. Por primera vez, se cuestionó sus convicciones. -_Si no tuviera conciencia, si no creyera en que todos merecen ser felices, podría correr hacia mi propia felicidad, sin dudas ni cuestionamientos- _pensó, estremeciéndose con la idea que implicaba ahora, tal sacrificio.

_- William, hijo, tu ahora debes entender, no es solo el hecho de que ella sea tu hija adoptiva. Esa adopción se puede revocar, ella puede quedar libre de ese lazo para unirse a ti, como tu mujer,_ dijo sincera, tu bien lo sabes, la verdad me extraña que aun no lo hayas hecho… añadió pensativa. -_Pero, eres la cabeza de una de las familias más poderosas del mundo. De ti, solo de ti, dependen las vidas de cada integrante de esta familia, sus fortunas, su bienestar, la educación de sus hijos, su futuro.- _

Todo ello, dependía de las decisiones que tomara William Albert Ardley.

- _¿Por qué?_ Preguntó él… _¿Por qué permitieron que tomara esta responsabilidad? ¿Por qué?, _sollozaba_. _

Hasta ese minuto, él había sido capaz de compatibilizar su vida como Albert, con sus responsabilidades como un Ardley_. ¿Por qué ahora es diferente? ¿Por qué ahora que di a conocer mi verdadera identidad, no puedo continuar viviendo libre como antes?, _preguntaba sin entender.

- _Porque vivimos en una sociedad que no le da paso al amor. Las familias, el apellido, las maneras, todo eso determina un estatus. Sin ese estatus, las cosas se tornan difíciles, se sufre… tu lo has visto, William, tú has sido testigo de aquello, has visto cómo se ha juzgado a Candy tan solo por ser una huérfana, impetuosa, libre. Si no fuera porque le diste nuestro apellido, créeme, que su vida habría sido aun más difícil. Es por eso, que debemos cuidar nuestro estatus, porque de ello depende nuestra felicidad_... _Yo también lo sé y te entiendo, _dijo, sosteniendo fuertemente su mano… _Y como tú, tuve que tomar una decisión_… dijo, dejando a William sorprendido con esa confesión.

_- Tu unión con una chica como ella, en sus circunstancias, hará que todos desconfíen, otras familias poderosas no querrán hacer negocios con nosotros, las habladurías se harán parte del día a día. Tú y ella sufrirán por ello. Archie, sufrirá con ello. Porque todo lo que hagas, inevitablemente, repercutirá en cada miembro de ésta familia,_ sentenció, levantándose de la silla.

Con sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas, su mirada triste y esos recuerdos de su juventud que ahora le volvían a la cabeza, estaban rompiendo la coraza que ella, había luchado por mantener desde hacía tanto tiempo.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***.

Bueno chicas, se que algunas me querrán matar por este capítulo, pero es necesario para entender lo que sigue... No todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas, por mas que queramos...

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, me ha sorprendido y estoy muy contenta de leer tan buenos y lindos comentarios.

De paso las invito a leer mi One Shot de Patty y Stear. Esa historia fue desgarradora, y creo que Patty merece un cierre a esa etapa.  
**"Si tu eres feliz" (Patty y Stear)**

** /s/9735734/1/Si-tú-eres-feliz**

**Un abrazo, Dulce Ardley**


	5. Perdida

**Capítulo 5. Perdida**

La tarde había avanzado rápidamente en el hogar de Pony, las actividades con esos pequeños, sin duda, eran algo que no les daba tiempo a la hermana María y a la señorita Pony, para nada más que para cuidar de ellos. Sin embargo, comenzaba a oscurecer y los niños, ya comenzaban a sentir sueño. Fue entonces, que bajo el silencio de los gritos infantiles, la hermana María comenzó a preocuparse.

- _Candy no ha llegado aun señorita Pony, estoy preocupada, algo debió sucederle._

_- Es cierto hermana María, ya es tarde. Es extraño el Señor Albert debió entretenerla más de la cuenta, _contestó con soltura.

_- ¿El señor Albert? _Preguntó curiosa, _¿usted sabía, que Candy iría donde los Ardley?._

_- Lo vi en sus ojos_, respondió sin más…

La hermana María incrédula y aun más confundida, replicó._ ¿Cómo usted sabía que iría con ellos, si Candy sólo salió corriendo apresurada, sin decir nada más?_

_Como siempre, la señorita Pony, sabía leer perfectamente las acciones y reacciones de su pequeña Candy, conocía sus sentimientos como si fueran propios. -Hermana María, _dijo dulcemente mientras le tomaba ambas manos._ -Nuestra pequeña, ya dejó de serlo, es una joven apasionada, que ha dejado su dolor atrás. Es que, ¿no se ha dado cuenta la manera en que se miran? ¿La forma en cómo Candy iba hermosamente vestida? _Preguntó con bondad.

- _¿La manera en que se miran? ¿Quiénes?_ Preguntaba llena de confusión

- _Hermana María, Candy y Albert se aman profundamente, dígame, ¿no ha notado cómo ellos tan solo al mirarse saben lo que dirá el otro?, completan sus frases, se ríen con una complicidad mágica,_ suspiró.

- _Pero Señorita Pony_, alzó la voz con un leve tartamudeo_. ¡Ellos son padre e hija!._

- _Eso es solo un papel, usted bien sabe, que él siempre fue Albert, su amigo, el que estuvo con ella cuando más necesitaba a alguien a su lado, el que siempre la protegió. ¿Recuerda las cartas de Candy? ¡Ay! como se notaba en sus palabras lo feliz que era cada vez que se encontraba con él. Y lo devastada que se encontraba cuando Albert llegó al hospital sin identidad, _dijo con un gran suspiro_. Él siempre estuvo con ella, siempre y lo más importante, nunca hizo nada por intentar cambiar a nuestra Candy._

Pensativa la hermana María ante tal revelación, no dejaba de pensar en aquella carta…  
_"Hermana María, iré a vivir con Albert, me necesita, me necesita más que nunca, y quiero estar con él, apoyarlo y ayudarlo a pesar de las habladurías. Espero me entienda y no me juzgue por vivir con un hombre. Albert para mí, es lo más importante de mi vida…" _Al leer esa carta, la hermana María, no pudo evitar sentir celos, siempre vio a Albert como un hombre que jugaba mas el papel de hermano mayor jugando a ser el padre que no tuvo, que el de un joven enamorado. ¡_Qué tonta fui al no darme cuenta! Pero ahora qué sucederá con ellos, ante la ley, el joven Ardley es su padre, al igual que ante la sociedad, _añadía alarmada.

_- Hermana María, Candy es joven y fuerte, lo mismo que él, ambos son decididos. Estoy segura lucharán por su felicidad y demostrarán a todos lo mucho que se aman. Los tiempos cambian, tengo certeza que ellos lograrán convencer a la sociedad de su amor y no serán víctimas de habladurías… _sentenció con un tono de ensoñación.

- _Usted es una soñadora, señorita Pony, me extraña que nunca tuviera un amor así_, añadió intrigada pero sincera.

- _Lo tuve hermana María, lo tuve, pero él partió muy joven_, dijo mirando al cielo. _Luego la encontré a usted y con ello a mis niños, ahora es todo el amor que necesito, mis niños, son quienes me llenan el alma y es a ellos a quienes les toca ahora encontrar ese amor…_

_- Lo siento, no quise importunarla, _dijo apenada al escucharla, tantos años conociéndose, compartiendo el día a día, y nunca había conocido esa historia de la señorita Pony, pensaba apenada.

_- ¡Oh! No se preocupe hermana María, esa etapa está superada, solo me quedo con los maravillosos momentos vividos, _dijo alegre._ -Pero no nos desviemos del caso, Candy debió quedarse en la mansión, aunque, me extraña que el Señor Albert no haya enviado alguna nota avisándonos, _dijo pensativa.

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

__En la mansión, Albert permanecía silencioso, pensativo, al igual que la señora Elroy. Ambos, sumidos en su propio dolor.

Elroy Ardley, era una mujer en apariencia dura, pero ahora, dejaba ver en ella, un brillo de humanidad, de ternura y de dolor. _¿Había amado?_ Era algo que Albert se preguntó al escucharla, sin comprender del todo la magnitud de su confesión.

- _William, ve a descansar,_ dijo rompiendo el silencio abrumador. _Necesitas descansar, _insistió.

Sin mediar más palabras, William, se levantó del asiento y se acercó a la anciana, dirigiéndole una mirada melancólica, con algo de lástima, hecho que para ella no pasó desapercibido.

- _No William, no me mires así_, dijo con seguridad, _ahora vete a descansar._

Sin más, William se retiró desconcertado, y se fue a encerrar nuevamente a su despacho.

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

En algún lugar de la gran mansión de Lakewood, Candy, yacía dormida en la hierba. La noche ya había llegado y la temperatura bajaba a medida que la oscuridad aumentaba. La luz de la luna iluminaba levemente su rostro, haciendo evidente las huellas de las lágrimas, que no la abandonaron durante su imprevisto descanso.

Un viento fuerte comenzó a soplar, despertando a Candy en medio del bosque. Desorientada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se sentó, tratando de entender lo que había sucedido. Pero se dio cuenta, de que todo lo que ella en su mente rogaba no fuera más que un sueño, era la triste realidad.

Con frío, su piel aun más blanca y sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, Candy se levantó lentamente, era de noche, su cabeza daba vueltas y dolía terriblemente.

- _La señorita Pony y la hermana María deben estar preocupadas por mí_, pensaba mientras intentaba caminar. - _Debo apurarme_, dijo tratando en vano de acelerar el paso.

El incesante dolor de cabeza impedía que su mirada se fijara en un punto, estaba mareada, desorientada, con dificultad logró avanzar un poco más.

- _Hermana María, Señorita Pony, no se preocupen, ya voy, estoy bien…_ dijo con una voz apenas audible, mientras su cuerpo caía al suelo, casi inconsciente, un murmullo escapó de su boca, acompañado de un par de lágrimas que recorrieron nuevamente su rostro _-Estoy bien, estoy bien-_

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

**_- _**_William, ¿puedo pasar?_preguntó George desde la puerta del despacho, ya era de noche y el joven no había salido de ese lugar desde que regresó de su charla con la tía abuela Elroy.

- _Adelante_, respondió en un tono seco. Si George no conociera tan bien a William, hubiese pensado que ese era el tono de voz digno de un Ardley criado a semejanza de la Matriarca, Elroy Ardley. Sin embargo, lo conocía, y sabía que William, a quien quería como a un hijo, no estaba bien, sufría y mucho.

- _William, sé que nuestra relación, siempre ha sido formal y rara vez escapa de temas de trabajo. Sin embargo, te he visto crecer, he estado a tu lado desde que tus padres murieron… _

- _George por favor_… interrumpió.

- _No William, no me interrumpas, solo escúchame. Sé que amas a la señorita Candice, sé que te enamoraste de ella mientras luchabas por recuperar tus recuerdos. Se te notaba, solo un ciego no podría darse cuenta de ello, y estoy seguro ella te corresponde. El amor, es un bien que no se puede comprar, el poder de los Ardley, no te ayudará a encontrarlo. No lo dejes escapar, por favor, date cuenta, tu destino está en tus propias manos_, repitió una vez más.

- _No lo dejes escapar_… finalizó, mientras se retiraba del despacho.

Una sonrisa irónica se mostró en el rostro de Albert - _Mi destino está en mis manos, siguen insistiendo en eso… _dijo para sí.

En ese momento las palabras de Elroy hicieron eco en su cabeza "_Quiero que comprendas lo que significaría si tú te entregas libremente a ella, tienes que entenderlo, si no, tus decisiones te pesarán siempre." ¿Es que de eso se trata ser dueño de mi destino? _se preguntó_. ¿Debo sacrificar a todos a cambio de mi felicidad?_

Derrotado, se dejó caer en el sofá del despacho_. -Si tan solo no hubiese recordado… _murmuró, mientras su cuerpo caía en un pesado sueño.

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

Un nuevo día había llegado, William dormía en el mismo sillón donde horas antes se había dejado caer vencido por sus propias dudas y cuestionamientos.

En la entrada de la mansión, un modesto carruaje llegaba. La hermana María descendía rápidamente, su cara, no reflejaba otra cosa que preocupación. Sabiendo que Candy y Albert se amaban, la idea de que se quedaran en la misma casa y conociendo lo impulsiva que era Candy, le perturbaba, tenía miedo de que algo indebido ocurriera.

Un sirviente de la mansión, salió a recibirla.

- _Hermana_, dijo al ser para él desconocida. _¿A qué se debe su presencia?_

- _María_, respondió ella, _Hermana María. Disculpe por venir sin aviso, pero necesito hablar con el señor Albert Ardley._

- _¿Albert?_ Preguntó extrañado. En esa mansión, nadie más que Archie, Annie y Candy llamaban así a William, y para la mayoría de los empleados, esto era desconocido.

- _Disculpe usted, me refiero al señor William Albert Ardley_, corrigió.

Con una expresión de sorpresa, el sirviente, hizo pasar a la Hermana María a la sala de la mansión.

- _Espere usted un momento, veré si el Señor Ardley, puede atenderla._

- _Muchas gracias_, dijo, dirigiendo su mirada al salón, era realmente grande y elegante. Y no pudo evitar sonreír, pensando en cómo quedaría ese lugar si los niños del hogar jugaran ahí durante 5 minutos.

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

- _Señor Ardley_, se escuchó, al mismo tiempo que un molesto golpeteo lo despertaba._ - Disculpe, Señor Ardley_ insistía una voz.

- _Adelante_ dijo en voz alta, mientras retomaba la compostura.

- _Disculpe, señor, una religiosa viene a visitarlo, dice que necesita hablar con usted, su nombre es María, la hermana María._

- _¿Hermana María?_ Preguntó alarmado, algo dentro de él le indicaba que algo había sucedido. Su pecho estaba oprimido, sentía que el aire le faltaba.

Rápidamente, salió del despacho rumbo a la sala, no se preocupó de arreglarse la ropa, ni de limpiarse su rostro.

Cuando llegó ojeroso y desaliñado, frente a la religiosa, ella no pudo evitar pensar en lo peor. _¿Candy deshonrada por su padre? _Ante tal pensamiento, solo atinó a persignarse.

_- Hermana María, dígame le pasó algo a Candy, dígame, _le suplicaba Albert con angustia.

- _¿Qué?_ Preguntó sorprendida, _¿Candy no está aquí? Pensé que Candy había pasado la noche aquí, insistió. _Ahora su rostro mutaba su expresión al pensar cómo había podido creer que Candy y Albert habían hecho de su relación algo íntimo y deshonroso. Era evidente, que no había sucedido nada, y con la reacción de Albert, se dio cuenta, que él no sabía nada de la rubia. _¿Qué sucedió entonces?_ Pensaba, mientras su cara nuevamente cambió de expresión, ahora era el pánico el que la gobernaba.

- _Albert dime que sucedió, ¿Candy vino ayer aquí no? ¿Vino a verte no es así?,_ preguntaba con insistencia.

- _Hermana María…_ respondió ahora también asustado, aterrado, con la sola idea de que Candy estuviese desaparecida, añadió, _ella estuvo aquí ayer, pero se fue no mucho después de su llegada. _

En ese momento, la sirvienta, que se acercaba para ofrecerles algo de beber, no pudo evitar escucharlos.

- _Disculpe señor, ayer vi a la señorita Candice correr hacia el lago, pensaba que era uno de sus paseos habituales, siempre corría hacia allá cuando vivía aquí_, dijo.

- _¿Hacia el lago?_ Preguntó, al mismo tiempo que salió corriendo en ese rumbo. Algo en su corazón le decía, que su pequeña no estaba bien. George, que llegaba a la mansión, vio a Albert salir a toda prisa, algo en su rostro le decía que algo terrible sucedía, por lo que decidió seguirlo.

La hermana María ahora asustada por la posibilidad de que algo grave le hubiese sucedido a su hija, se sentó apenas en el sillón de la sala, temblando nerviosa, pálida, tan solo por el miedo que le daba pensar en que a su Candy, su querida Candy le hubiese pasado algo.

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

En el bosque, camino al lago, Albert no podía parar de pensar en ella…

_-¡Candy! ¡Candy!_ Gritaba con desesperación _¡Candy!_ Las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaban a hacerse presente, su rostro demacrado por las emociones, nuevamente estaba marcado por las lágrimas.

George, un hombre mayor, sin experiencia en aquellos trotes, no fue capaz de seguir el ritmo de Albert, quedándose notoriamente atrás de él, impotente, por no poder alcanzarlo y no entender que sucedía, decidió seguirlo a su propio ritmo, servía más vivo, que desfallecido por tal extenuante ejercicio.

Al llegar a un claro, Albert comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, sin dejar de llamar a su pequeña.

_¡Candy! ¡Candy!_ Volvía a repetir una y otra vez, angustiado, asustado.

De pronto, un pequeño bulto a lo lejos llamó su atención, sin mediar pensamiento, corrió en su dirección. Allí estaba ella, pálida, fría, inmóvil. El terror que sintió al verla así, era algo que jamás había pensado sería capaz de sentir. El dolor lo embargó por completo, se arrodilló a su lado.

_- Candy, mi amor_… dijo en un susurro… dolorido, tomó el cuerpo de su pequeña en sus brazos, delicadamente, la contrajo contra su cuerpo, mientras besaba su frente. Su respiración apenas perceptible, parecía recuperar su profundidad, a medida que se acercaba más a Albert.

- _Perdóname_ le repetía Albert cerca de su oído… _perdóname…_

Debía abrigarla, debía hacerlo, estaba tan fría, tan pálida, observaba el rostro de la joven, se veía absolutamente frágil e indefensa.

- _La cabaña del Lago_, dijo para sí, y corriendo con Candy en sus brazos, se dirigió allí. El lugar estaba cerca, mucho más que la mansión, y Candy necesitaba abrigo.

Poco demoró en llegar, la cabaña estaba arreglada y lista para recibir gente en cualquier momento, así Albert había decidido mantenerla, desde que llegó a la mansión.

Se dirigió con rapidez a la habitación principal, depositando a su pequeña en la cama. Se apresuró a prender la chimenea, para templar el lugar.

_- Estarás bien mi pequeña_, decía con dulzura, mientras acariciaba su rostro frágil, con el dorso de su mano.

Intentó arroparla, pero solo en ese momento, notó, que el rocío de la noche había dejado toda la ropa humedecida, debía cambiarle la ropa o Candy podría enfermar gravemente. Ni siquiera pasó por su mente algo más que una genuina preocupación por la joven. Delicadamente comenzó a girar a Candy, para desabrochar su vestido, pero George entró a la habitación, al fin lo había alcanzado.

- _William_, dijo sorprendido, al ver la acción que realizaba el joven.

- _George, por favor, trae a un médico de inmediato_, rogó William. -_Candy, no está bien, sus ropas están mojadas, apenas respira. George, trae a un doctor,_ le gritó con desesperación.

El pobre George, volvió a la mansión, exhausto, abatido, pero llegó más pronto de lo que podría haber imaginado. Con inmediata urgencia, ordenó llamar a un médico, mientras pedía a la mucama ordenar una muda de ropa para la joven y preparaba un auto para partir a la cabaña de inmediato.

Mientras en la cabaña, Albert, sin pensarlo dos veces, desvestía a Candy, tenía que quitarle esa ropa mojada, con suma delicadeza, desabrochó el vestido, y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente de sus hombros. Con cuidado, temiendo quebrarla, tomó sus brazos y quitó las mangas. Ver su cuerpo, ahora de mujer, le quitaba el aliento. Su piel hermosa, aunque ahora pálida, le provocaba sensaciones nuevas, involuntarias, irracionales. Con su la yema de sus dedos, se atrevió a tocar con suavidad la piel del escote, terso, suave, pero frío.

Ese gélido sentir en sus dedos, sacó a Albert del trance y lo instó a apurar su tarea. Con rapidez, terminó de quitar el vestido de la chica, dejándola solo en ropa interior, no se atrevió a avanzar más. De inmediato, la envolvió en mantas y suavemente se colocó a su lado abrazándola por su espalda, sabía que ese simple acto, podría ayudar a darle el calor que a ella le faltaba. Respirando profundamente cerca de la rubia, impregnándose de su perfume, suavemente acariciaba a la chica intentando generar en ella rápidamente un aumento de la temperatura corporal.

- _¿Por qué?_ Alcanzó a escuchar Albert. Un sollozo, escapaba del pequeño y frágil cuerpo que abrazaba.

- _Candy… mi amor_, _estarás bien_, le dijo, aferrándola a su cuerpo.

Candy no reaccionaba, solo musitaba palabras sueltas, preguntas sin respuesta. "Albert", "¿por qué?", "te amo", "no podemos"… era tan solo parte de las cosas, que sin conciencia Candy repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos.

- _Candy, no puedo vivir sin ti_, le decía Albert al oído a la chica, quería que ella lo escuchara, quería que comprendiera que él la amaba tanto o más que ella a él.

En ese momento, todas sus dudas se despejaban, él la amaba con todo su ser, su alma, su corazón y su cuerpo, le pertenecían a ella por completo. Por ella, se permitiría ser un egoísta, como le dijo su tía la noche de su regreso. La amaba, y sin ella, su vida no tenía sentido…

**.**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Ay Chicas! perdón por el retraso, he tenido mucho trabajo, pero acá por fin les subo el quinto capítulo. Espero les guste, y nuevamente les agradezco a cada una de las personas que me han regalado un fav, follow y han dejado sus lindos comentarios ^^  
**Muchas muchas gracias!**

Como en el capítulo anterior, les extiendo la invitación a leer mi One Shot de Patty y Stear, una despedida para Patty...  
"Si tu eres feliz" búsquenla en mi perfil ;)

Un abrazo,

**Dulce Ardley.**


	6. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 6. Recuerdos**

.

En la mansión de Lakewood, una religiosa se levantaba rápidamente del asiento, casi derramando por completo el té que tenía en sus manos.

_- ¡Candy!_ Dijo en voz alta y exaltada. Dirigiéndose rápidamente al lugar donde un cansado George daba las órdenes.

- _Hermana María_, dijo George sorprendido, _no sabía que estaba usted aquí._

- _Dígame, Candy, ¿cómo está ella? ¿Dónde está?_ Atorada, expectante preguntaba a George.

- _William la encontró cerca del lago, y la llevó a la cabaña del bosque que estaba mas cerca. No sé que sucedió, él está con ella y pidió por un doctor. _

La cara de la hermana María se llenó de pesar y dolor, ¿cuánto más tendría que sufrir la pobre Candy?. George, entendiendo su preocupación, se apresuró a tranquilizarla – _La señorita Candice es fuerte, estará bien, William cuidará de ella, como siempre lo ha hecho…_

_- Si, _dijo asintiendo con un dejo de duda, tenía la impresión, de que fuera lo que fuera que ocurriera, Albert tenía mucho que ver.

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

_- Lucharé por nuestro amor_, le susurraba un joven acongojado a la chica, mientras suavemente le transmitía su calor.

_- Aunque deba decidir entre tú y mi familia, mi opción serás tú, siempre serás tú_… le decía dulcemente al oído.

_- Albert_ murmuró ella, _te amo… _dijo sin tener conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, su voz gastada y suave, cansada, apenas audible, le provocó un enorme dolor a Albert, quien a su lado, sin dejar de acariciarla tiernamente, pensaba en que ahora era por él que su pequeña sufría.

- _Ahora soy yo quien causa tu dolor_… dijo para sí. _Por favor… perdóname._

En ese instante, el ruido de la puerta y voces apresuradas, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se levantó lentamente, separándose a regañadientes de su pequeña.

George entró en la habitación con el Doctor Spencer, quien se dirigió rápidamente a ver a la joven que aun pálida, yacía inmóvil en la cama.

_- William, acompáñame, dejemos al médico revisar a la señorita Candice, _dijo guiando a Albert, que por ningún motivo quería marcharse.

_- Hermana María, podría quedarse usted con Candice. Seguramente el Médico querrá examinarla bien y qué mejor que usted esté con ella. Le será de ayuda al doctor, y Candice se sentirá protegida, _dijo George, para darle tranquilidad a ambos.

La religiosa asintió agradecida, y entró rápidamente a la habitación.

Lo que encontró, le provocó un sollozo involuntario, la excesiva palidez de Candy y los caminos marcados de unas lágrimas en sus mejillas, fueron un golpe duro. _¿Por qué la vida se encargaba de hacer sufrir tanto a su pequeña? _Ser testigo del dolor que consumía a Candy, a veces le hacía cuestionar su fe.

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

- _William, ¿qué ha sucedido?_ Preguntó George tratando de comprender toda la situación.

- No _fui capaz de protegerla_, respondió cabizbajo, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

- _¿Protegerla? ¿De qué o quién?_ Preguntó extrañado.

_- De mí…_

_- William, ¿de qué hablas?_

_- Yo le causé todo este dolor, al adoptarla, al enamorarme perdidamente de ella, al no darme cuenta de los sentimientos que en ella crecían hacia mi… fui un estúpido…_

_- Estás enamorado y por fin lo has aceptado, eso es todo, _respondió George con naturalidad.

- _El amor no se trata de hacer sufrir a la persona que amas_… respondió mas apesadumbrado.

- _El amor…_ dijo George pensativo, remontándose en su mente a años lejanos. _El Amor, es una mezcla de sentimientos, no se puede amar plenamente si no sabes lo que significa sufrir por el_… sentenció con sabiduría.

Albert ante la respuesta, solo hizo una mueca. - _Sufrir para amar, que contradictorio,_ dijo para si.

_- William, enviaré una nota al hogar de Pony, avisaré lo sucedido con la señorita Candice y que la Hermana María se quedará a su cuidado, deben estar preocupados_, dijo mientras se alejaba de la sala, dejando a Albert pensando en soledad.

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

- _¿Cómo está?_ Preguntó la religiosa con evidente angustia.

- _Se encuentra bien, sufrió una hipotermia. El señor Ardley hizo bien, al quitarle toda la ropa húmeda_, dijo sin sobresaltos. Pero para la hermana María, ese hecho la hacía pensar demasiado.

- _No sé como llegó a esto_, retomó el médico pensativo, pero sin analizar demasiado. - C_on un buen descanso y el calor de la habitación irá recuperando su temperatura normal._ _Hay que cuidarla y vigilar que no haya agarrado un resfrío. Ella siendo enfermera, sabrá tomar las medidas correspondientes si eso ocurre, muchos fluidos y descanso sería suficiente_, dijo sonriendo.

- _Si doctor, muchas gracias_, dijo la hermana María, mientras el médico guardaba sus implementos y se retiraba de la habitación.

- _Mi Candy, ¿qué ha sucedido contigo?, _susurró la hermana María, sujetando una de sus manos y acariciándola con los dedos, como dibujando en su piel. Como lo hacía cuando Candy era muy pequeña. Ella disfrutaba tanto de esos cariños, intentando adivinar que dibujaba o qué escribía en su piel, la entretenía y la ayudaba a sentir mejor.

Candy en su sueño profundo, esbozó una sonrisa apenas la hermana María comenzó a dibujar sobre el dorso de su mano.

- _No quiero verte sufrir de nuevo, Candice_, le susurró amorosamente, como una verdadera madre a su pequeña hija.

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

_- ¡Doctor Spencer!_ Exclamó Albert al ver que el médico salía de la habitación.

_- ¿Cómo está Candy?_ Preguntó agitado, _¿cómo está?_

_- La chica está bien_, respondió sereno_. Solo necesita descansar. Su temperatura está subiendo, mañana volverá a ser la de siempre, aunque podría haber agarrado un resfrío. Tienen que cuidarla si eso ocurre_, sonrió, transmitiéndole su tranquilidad a Albert, quien ahora al fin, cambiaba su demacrado semblante.

- _Gracias Doctor_, dijo con verdadero sentir.

George quien llegó a tiempo a la sala para escuchar al doctor, se acercó, para ofrecerle llevarlo a su consulta. Además debía ir a la mansión, tenía que informar a Madame Elroy de lo sucedido y avisar, que tanto William, como Candice y la hermana María, pasarían la noche en la cabaña.

- _William, ve a darte un baño,_ le dijo en privado. -_Te ves terrible_. _No querrás que la señorita Candice se despierte y te vea así. Ve, la hermana María seguirá cuidándola_. La voz paternal de George era evidente, quería a William como si fuera su hijo, y verlo así, confundido, enamorado, como un adolescente, le conmovía demasiado.

William nunca se había permitido amar a una mujer, quizás inconscientemente, desde que vio a su pequeña en la colina, se enamoró de ella, negándose a cualquier otra mujer. Tampoco se permitió amarla libremente cuando vivía con ella, siempre se escudó. ¿Sería miedo?, era probable. Quizás nunca vio esperanzas y no quería volver a sufrir por la perdida de un ser amado. Era demasiado, sus padres, su hermana, Anthony, Stear… y ahora perder a Candy, aunque no fuese de la misma manera. Aunque ella siguiera allí. Seguramente la sola idea de ello, le impedía reconocer su gran amor.

William asintió, realmente se veía terrible. Se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a prepararse un baño el mismo. Miró su rostro al espejo, y sonrió falsamente. _¡Que mal me veo!_ Exclamó.

Poco a poco, comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa, y se sumergió al baño tibio, relajante. Le hacía falta, realmente lo necesitaba.

- _Mi pequeña Candy, lucharé por nosotros_… dijo dejándose llevar por la fragancia que envolvía la habitación y que le recordaba tanto a ella.

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

La hermana María, se quedó dormida en un sillón ubicado al lado de la cama donde Candy dormía. Ambas se veían tranquilas. Lo peor ya había pasado. El susto, las dudas, por ahora, eran parte de una realidad pasada.

Albert, ahora bien vestido y compuesto, bajó rápidamente. Necesitaba ver a Candy. La tarde había avanzado tan rápido, ya era de noche de nuevo. Silenciosamente entró a la habitación de la rubia, encontrándose con ambas damas profundamente dormidas.

Sin mucho remordimiento, se acercó a donde la hermana María estaba.

- _Hermana María_, la llamó suavemente, tratando de despertarla. _Hermana María_, llamó otra vez.

- _¡Oh! Albert_, dijo un tanto asustada, _¿qué sucede?_

_- Discúlpeme, no quise asustarla, es solo que ya anocheció, y usted no ha probado bocado. Está cansada. _Le dijo, suavemente_. ¿Por qué no va a comer algo? Ya pedí que le preparara una cena. Coma y descanse, su habitación está lista. Yo me quedaré cuidando de Candy, _dijo mirándola casi suplicando.

La hermana María comprendió la intención. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Negarle un momento a solas con ella, no había razón, todos sus miedos sentía eran infundados. Albert antes que nada respeta y cuida de Candy como nadie lo había hecho antes, se decía.

_- Está bien Albert, iré a comer algo, la verdad es que me hace falta, _dijo notando el gran vacío que sentía en su estómago_. -Cuida bien de ella, l_e dijo mientras sujetaba sus manos._ Por favor…_

_- Lo haré…_

La religiosa, salió entonces de la habitación, dejando a su Candy y a Albert solos.

Albert, con delicadeza se volvió a acostar al lado de Candy, y la abrazó contra si. Simplemente quería sentirla a su lado, y comprobar que su piel ya no era un témpano.

En ese momento, Candy, se volteó quedando frente a Albert, a quien comenzaba a abrazar con ansiedad, entre sueños, entre murmullos suplicantes _¡Quédate a mi lado!_ decía en medio de su inconsciencia.

Albert, sorprendido y contrariado, ahora tomaba el peso a lo que sucedía. No era correcto encontrarse así, a solas con ella. Pero ansiaba tanto, ser correspondido en ese abrazo y en tanto más.

Con la encrucijada en su cabeza, entre dejarse llevar y corresponder plenamente a la inconsciente necesidad de Candy o separarse de ella y velar por su bienestar y reputación. Con pesar y tristeza, decidió por lo segundo, si iba a luchar por ella, debía ser de la manera correcta.

- _Pelearé por nuestra felicidad_, le susurró dulcemente, para luego besar su frente, provocando una tierna sonrisa en ella. Al fin, veía nuevamente a su dulce Candy, apacible y lejana al dolor, como siempre le gustaba mirarla.

Con dulzura se separó de ella, mientras comenzó a recordar aquellas noches, en las que silenciosamente se quedaba contemplando el rostro dormido de Candy en aquel departamento. Se había vuelto casi una adicción. Ella nunca se dio cuenta de cómo él, cada noche en que ella estaba allí, se sentaba silenciosamente a su lado y contemplaba largamente su rostro descansar. A veces, no podía evitar soltar una risita, al escuchar las palabras sueltas que Candy decía entre sueños, era un deleite, que ansiaba volvería a vivir. Así que se permitió ahora disfrutarlo plenamente, y acariciar la mano de la joven que en ocasiones, apretaba su mano como si supiera que él estaba allí y no lo quisiera soltar nunca más… de esta forma, Albert, cayó vencido por el sueño al lado de su preciada Candy.

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

Horas antes, en la mansión, George entraba presuroso en busca de Madame Elroy, quien se encontraba pensativa en la biblioteca.

- _Señora Elroy_, dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos. _Vengo a informar que el señor Williams, se quedará esta noche en la cabaña del lago, allí se quedará con la señorita Candice… y la hermana María, _se apresuró a agregar, al ver como mutaba el rostro de la anciana.

_- ¿Qué sucedió?_ Preguntó sin inmutarse.

- _Albert encontró a la señorita Candice semi-inconsciente en el bosque, cerca de la cabaña. La llevó allí. El doctor ya la ha visto, y ha recomendado su descanso, el señor William, y la Hermana María que estaba de visita, cuidarán de ella ésta noche, _contestó sin entrar en mayores detalles.

- _Está bien_, contestó con un dejo de resignación. Para volverse hacia la ventana y perderse nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

**_Flashback_**

_- ¡Elroy!_ Exclamaba un joven apuesto al ver a aquella chica de ojos color ámbar y pelo castaño de tintes cobrizos. Su piel bronceada brillaba con los rayos del sol. Era perfecta pensaba.

- _¡Albert!_ Respondió ella sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarlo allí. Sus mejillas tomaron un leve color rosado que contrastó tiernamente con el color de su piel. – _No esperaba que estuvieras por aquí, _dijo algo nerviosa.

- _Tu padre me ha pedido que viniera por ti_, respondió regalándole una de esas sonrisas que ella tanto amaba. - _Por supuesto, no tuve problemas en seguir esa orden_, dijo guiñándole un ojo, mientras se acercaba más a ella. Sutilmente extendió su mano, y con inmenso cariño acarició su sonrojada mejilla, provocando más sensaciones de las que Elroy jamás hubiese soñado.

- _Albert, ¡no es correcto!,_ exclamó sin ser capaz de alejarse ante su contacto.

- _Lo sé, lo sé, soy solo el mayordomo_, _y tu familia es la más importante de toda Escocia_, dijo irónicamente.

- _Albert, no me hables así… tu sabes que eso no me importa, le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Pero, si mi familia nos descubre… _

_- ¡Huye conmigo! _Dijo el joven castaño_. ¡Huye conmigo!, ¡Casémonos!_

_- ¡Albert! Exclamó la chica,_ abriendo sus hermosos ojos de par en par.

_- Tranquila, estoy bromeando, _dijo con cierto desazón, pero sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos. – _Elroy, yo te amo_, dijo rompiendo definitivamente con el espacio que los separaba. Tomándola firmemente de la cintura, se acercó a sus labios besándola con pasión.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Elroy sentía sus arrugadas mejillas húmedas. Cuántos años habían pasado desde aquel encuentro. Cuántas lágrimas había derramado.

Había luchado tanto tiempo en contra de esas memorias dolorosas y ahora, los recuerdos por primera vez en muchos años, volvieron a ella como una maldita tortura.

_… Albert, _susurró…

.

.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Oh! chicas lamento la tardanza, pero he tenido mas trabajo del presupuestado. Espero este capitulin les guste :). Como siempre muchas gracias a todas y a cada una de quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, favoritear, seguir y sobre todo dejarme sus mensajitos.

Espero esta noche o mañana, actualizar con el tercer capítulo de "**Perdida en Lakewood**" ^^

Y nuevamente les extiendo una invitación para leer mis otras historias,

"**Si tú eres feliz**" (one shot) de Patty y Stear... y la historia recientemente mencionada, "**Perdida en Lakewood**" narrando la historia de una chica comun y corriente del siglo 21, que de pronto se ve a principios del siglo 20, nada mas y nada menos, que rescatada por el mismísimo William Albert Ardley.

**Un abrazo!**


	7. Lucharé por tí

**Capítulo 7. Lucharé Por tí**

.

- _¡Albert!_ Exclamó la rubia en sus pensamientos, al ver el apacible rostro de él a su lado. Dormía profundamente sin dejar, eso sí, de sostener la mano de su amada.

Candy estaba confundida, dolorida, ansiosa. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Dónde estaba?.

La habitación estaba apenas iluminada por las agonizantes brasas de la chimenea. Era de madrugada. Candy sentía como si hubiese estado durmiendo por semanas, sin embargo, su cuerpo le indicaba claramente la falta de descanso, estaba agotada, como si hubiese luchado contra una poderosa bestia.

Sin duda, luchar contra sus propios sentimientos, era una guerra que requería de toda su energía, aunque cada pequeña batalla que vendría, era algo que la dejaría absolutamente exhausta.

- _¿Qué había sucedido? _Pensó, mientras trataba de integrarse y sentarse en la cama.

- _Lucharé por ti… _murmuró Albert entre sueños, sujetando con más firmeza la mano de la chica.

Una lágrima rebelde, se deslizó por la mejilla de Candy. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que William Albert Ardley era ante la ley y la sociedad, su padre adoptivo. Sabía, que una unión entre ellos sería el acabose de una dinastía que dependía en gran parte de las apariencias. Lo había aprendido a fuego durante su estancia en la residencia de los Leagan y luego, en su paso por la mansión de los Ardley. Elroy se había encargado de hacérselo saber día y noche.

- _Nunca podrás desposar a tu hija_, susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

Candy, con suavidad zafó su mano atrapada, por la delicada y fuerte mano de Albert, lo miró con tristeza, lo amaba con el alma, y por ello, se sentía dispuesta a sacrificar una vez más su propia felicidad por la de él y su familia. Suavemente y haciendo el menor ruido posible, salió de la cama, no quería despertarlo.

_- Candy_… murmuró, Albert, al sentir que la mano de ella había desaparecido.

_- Estoy aquí, estoy bien, _respondió adelantándose a sus temores.

Albert abrió sus ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- _Pensé que te perdería_, dijo con cierto reproche y un atisbo de tristeza en su mirada, que Candy no pudo distinguir.

- _¿Dónde estamos?_ Preguntó la rubia.

- _En la cabaña, te encontré desmayada en las cercanías del río. Por un momento, pensé que… _Albert se interrumpió, le dolía recordar que la había pensado muerta._ Estabas tan fría, te traje conmigo a la cabaña, estarás bien, _continuó, tomando nuevamente la mano que le había sido arrebatada.

- _Albert, yo_… _debo irme_, lanzó de pronto.

- _¿Dónde te irás?_ Preguntó extrañado.

- _Lo siento no puedo quedarme aquí, _dijo con desconsuelo_. Me duele, tu eres William Albert Ardley mi…_

- _Candy, por favor, no me llames nunca más William_, interrumpió con pesar. _Para ti, soy Albert, siempre lo seré, el Albert que se enamoró de ti, y el Albert a quien tú amas_, añadió apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

- _Albert… tú sabes que esto no es correcto. ¡Eres mi padre!, _exclamó con angustia.

- _¡No! solo te di mi apellido para protegerte._ Dijo exasperado, odiaba que ella pensara en él como su padre.

_- Tu mismo me presentaste como tu hija, bien lo sabes, legalmente soy tu hija, _respondió llorando.

La mirada de Albert cambió súbitamente, sus acciones le pesaban, siempre quiso protegerla, sin embargo ahora él era el causante de todo ese dolor y esa infelicidad. Él se había condenado a sí mismo y a la persona que juró protegería siempre.

- _Puedo revocar esa adopción y dejarte libre, _afirmó.

_- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste cuando te pedí dejar el apellido? _Preguntó entonces, la chica, con voz afligida, derrotada.

_- Porque quería mantenerte protegida, _respondió sincero. _Es irónico, que ahora sea lo que nos cause más dolor_, añadió esbozando una sonrisa cínica.

Candy no podía controlar sus lágrimas, todo era tan confuso.

- _¿Por qué no pueden volver las cosas a ser como antes?_ preguntó ella con pesar.

Albert se acercó a ella poniéndose ahora frente a la mujer que amaba, necesitaba que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

- _¿Estás dispuesta a luchar por nuestro amor?_ preguntó mientras sostenía gentilmente el rostro de la chica, obligándola a mantener sus miradas en contacto. _¿Quieres amar a William Albert Ardley, con todo lo que ello significa?_ Preguntó decidido, sabía el peso de su nombre, sabía que lo que seguía no sería fácil, y a pesar de amar profundamente a Candy y sentirse incapaz de dejarla ir nuevamente de su lado, necesitaba tener la certeza de que ella también lucharía por él, no podía forzarla a enfrentar todo lo que venía por delante.

Candy no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra, pero sus gestos fueron más que decidores. Se puso de pie y se aferró a él en un abrazo silencioso.

- _Te amo mi pequeña,_ dijo Albert en un susurro, respondiendo a su abrazo, y mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de su rubia debilidad.

En un acto reflejo, ambos se miraron a los ojos, soltando la estrechez de ese abrazo anhelante, y lentamente acercaron sus rostros fundiéndose en un profundo y hermoso beso.

Decididos, enamorados y sabiendo que se vendría un difícil camino para defender su amor ante los demás, salieron al balcón para disfrutar del amanecer. Quizás ese momento sería el último momento de paz que ambos podrían disfrutar en un largo tiempo.

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

Ya eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana, las actividades en Lakewood habían iniciado al alba como era de costumbre.

Elroy Ardley, caminaba en la sala de un lado para otro, inquieta, preguntándose qué habría sucedido el día anterior. ¿Qué habría decidido William?, si es que había ya tomado una decisión respecto a su vida. Estaba preocupada, en su corazón sabía que él sí sería capaz de luchar por sus anhelos a diferencia de ella que se dejó vencer por el qué dirán.

- _No cometas una locura William, no lleves a la familia a la perdición_, murmuraba una y otra vez, al ritmo de sus pasos nerviosos. _Maldita seas Candice White_, _nunca debiste llegar a nuestras vidas._

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

En la cabaña solo la hermana María y la mucama estaban en pie. La verdad es que la religiosa no había conseguido dormir mucho, estaba preocupada por Candy y por Albert. Apenas se levantó, estuvo tentada de ir a ver a su pequeña traviesa, pero algo le dijo que era mejor esperar. Quizás por fin había comenzado a comprender a Candy y a darle sus espacios, pensaba.

George llegaba temprano como siempre en busca de Albert, sabía bien las circunstancias en que estaba sumergido en ese momento, pero los negocios no podían esperar, al menos no por ahora, y necesitaba al patriarca.

_- Buenos días Hermana María, _saludó George al ver a la religiosa de pie junto a la chimenea de la sala.

- _Oh Señor Johnson, buenos días. Ha llegado temprano usted_, añadió agradecida, pues, intuía que venía en busca de Albert.

- _Si, vine a buscar a William, debemos ir a una reunión urgente. Dígame, ¿cómo amaneció la señorita Candice?_

_- Aun no la veo, _dijo algo contrariada_. Anoche el Señor Albert, me pidió cuidarla y… la verdad no he querido molestarlos, _añadió con un leve rubor al comprender su acción_. Creo que necesitan conversar, _continuó tratando de justificar el hecho de haberlos dejado pasar la noche a solas.

- _Usted también se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, ¿no es así?_, preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-_ Pues, a decir verdad, no lo había notado hasta que la señorita Pony me lo dijo. Ayer pude corroborarlo. No entiendo cómo fui tan ciega y no me di cuenta antes_, dijo lanzando un suspiro.

_- Lo han logrado disimular muy bien, creo que ni siquiera ellos estaban conscientes de la magnitud de sus sentimientos, _replicó George intentando aliviar ese atisbo de culpa que la hermana María sentía.

_- Sí, creo que tiene razón._

_- Bueno Hermana María, creo que es hora de ver a la señorita Candice, debo ir por William, ¿me acompaña?_

En la habitación, Albert y Candy, se estaban tranquilamente sentados en el piso del balcón, libres, sin nadie que les indicara qué debían hacer ni cómo comportarse. No habían pronunciado más palabras que sutiles declaraciones de amor, acompañadas de caricias suaves e inocentes. Sus manos entrelazadas, eran una expresión de amor en sí. No necesitaban más que ello, para demostrarse la fuerza de sus sentires. Ambos inmersos en los pensamientos del otro, disfrutando de furtivas miradas, coquetas y puras, era como si pudieran leer sus mentes, no necesitaban nada más para comprenderse. Estuvieron así por horas, absortos en su bella fantasía hasta que un suave golpe en la puerta, los trajo de regreso.

- _¿Puedo pasar? _Preguntó la voz siempre cordial y elegante de George, al otro lado de la puerta.

Candy y Albert se levantaron tranquilamente, rompiendo el abrazo cálido que los protegía, Albert besó su frente y apretó su mano delicadamente indicándole que este sería el primer paso. Ella sonrió tímidamente, en su corazón sentía miedo, miedo de lo que iba a ocurrir cuando todos se enteraran de que Candice White y William Albert Ardley decidieron apostar por un futuro juntos.

- _Adelante_, respondió Albert.

George sonrió al escucharlo, sin duda su voz había cambiado, volvía a ser el hombre decidido y fuerte que conocía. Se sentía orgulloso, al fin había comprendido.

La Hermana María, quedó en silencio, sorprendida, al encontrarlos tomados de la mano, ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba contenta, pero asustada. No quería que su niña sufriera más y eso era precisamente lo que vendría de ahora en adelante.

George, sonrió sincero, feliz. _William_, saludó con una reverencia. _Señorita Candice, me alegra verla tan bien. _

_- Candy, ¿cómo te sientes?, _preguntó al fin la Hermana María, saliendo del asombro.

- _George, Hermana María_, buenos días, saludó ruborizada.

- _Candy, hija, ¿cómo estás?_ Insistió la religiosa, acercándose apresuradamente a ella. Provocando involuntariamente que ambos enamorados soltaran sus manos.

_- Estoy bien,_ respondió, dándole una disimulada mirada a Albert.

- _Oh Candice, ¿hasta cuándo nos asustarás así?_ Reclamó la religiosa con ternura.

_- Lo siento, no quise_… respondió avergonzada por sus actos.

- _Veo que el Señor Albert te ha cuidado muy bien esta noche_, dijo la hermana, dándole una mirada cómplice al joven patriarca.

Albert sonrió agradecido.

- _William, lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos una reunión, ¿recuerdas?,_ dijo George de pronto, mientras le lanzaba una mirada a su ropa.

- _Si George, lo lamento, será mejor me apresure, debo regresar a la mansión a cambiarme de ropa y recoger unos documentos_._ Damas con su permiso, _dijo Albert, no sin antes, dirigirse a Candy y besar tiernamente su frente.

- _Nos vemos a mi regreso al atardecer, por favor quédate_, rogó en un susurro al oído. _Hasta pronto hermana María, muchas gracias_, le dijo a la religiosa para luego retirarse.

- _Señoritas, con su permiso, creo que tienen mucho que conversar_, dijo George excusándose para seguir a William, dejando a ambas mujeres a solas.

Candy se dejó caer en la cama, ya más tranquila, la primera prueba había pasado, ni George ni la Hermana María parecían escandalizados, pensó lanzando un gran suspiro.

- _¡Candice! ¡Candice!_ Llamó la religiosa a la chica sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_- Oh hermana María, perdone, olvidé que seguía aquí_, dijo risueña.

- _¡Candice! ¿Cómo que olvidaste que estaba contigo? ¡Pero qué cabeza más distraída!_ Rezongó. _Candice debemos hablar, ¿no lo crees?_

_- Es cierto, _dijo Candy algo apenada.

- _Dime Candy, ¿lo amas?_

Aquella pregunta tan directa la desconcertó, haciendo que se ruborizara completamente. Nunca había hablado de sus amores con la Hermana María, si bien sabían de la existencia de Anthony y Terry, ella nunca había admitido lo mucho que los había querido, lo enamorada que había estado de Terry. La hermana lo sabía, si, pero eran sus acciones las que hablaban por si solas, no sus palabras.

- _Con toda mi alma…_ respondió en voz baja.

- _Sabes que lo que enfrentarán si están juntos no será fácil, ¿verdad? Tienes claridad de que ante la familia, eres la hija adoptiva, que eres de un rango muy inferior, y que se enfrentarán a las objeciones de muchas personas, incluso de los sirvientes. _

Candy asintió, lo sabía, lo tenía claro, ya tenía una idea cuando fue discriminada por sus compañeras de enfermería, solo por ser una Ardley. Realmente la discriminación y las apariencias no tenían distinción. Ahora, sería peor, pero estaba dispuesta a luchar por su amor y tenía una gran razón para ello. Él la amaba y estaba dispuesto a luchar también por su felicidad. Estar con él sería la recompensa a todo lo que había sufrido.

- _Debo decir que me ha sorprendido todo esto_, añadió la religiosa. _Cuando conociste a Anthony y a Terruce, en tus cartas siempre los mencionabas, tus expresiones, tu manera de referirte a ellos, siempre nos demostraban a la señorita Pony y a mí, lo enamorada que estabas_.

_Siempre encontrabas algo que te hacía recordarlos, y nos relatabas una y otra vez como los habías conocido, o qué habían hecho_, añadió con una risita, al recordar aquellas pláticas repetitivas. _Pero con el señor Albert… siempre hubo una amistad profunda y gran respeto en tus líneas hacia él, siempre te referiste a él con admiración... nunca nos diste una seña que nos hiciera pensar que tus sentimientos por él, eran tan grandes, _dijo la hermana María. _Supongo que ahora que estás madurando, te has dado cuenta de que esa admiración era amor, _suspiró.

_- Hermana María, yo… ¿recuerda cuando le contaba de mi príncipe de la colina?, _preguntó._ Usted creía que era mi imaginación._

- _Si, lo recuerdo, también recuerdo que decías era igual a Anthony, a quien solías llamar como tu "príncipe de las rosas"_, añadió con una sonrisa enternecedora, al recordar sus cartas.

Candy asintió, mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a Anthony. _Cuando lo conocí_, retomó, _aquel muchacho dejó olvidado un broche, que he mantenido conmigo todos estos años,_ dijo. _Ese broche era el símbolo de una familia. _

_Cuando el empleado de los Leagan fue al hogar en busca de una dama de compañía para su hija, vi el mismo símbolo en su auto, y fue por eso que decidí irme. Creí que allí, encontraría a mi príncipe, por eso acepté ir con ellos. Siempre estuve esperanzada de encontrarlo, y aguanté las humillaciones de esa familia, solo por él… _

- _¡Pero Candy! No nos habías contado nada,_ reclamó la religiosa.

- _No quería que creyeran que era una niña tonta que se había encaprichado con un príncipe imaginario_, dijo esbozando una sonrisa. "Te ves más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras" murmuró, mientras su rostro se iluminaba al recordar el primer encuentro.

_La calidez de sus palabras, su mirada, sus ojos color cielo, todo en él me hacía pensar que era el príncipe que estaba destinado para mí_, suspiró._ Pero con el tiempo, conocí a Anthony, por un momento pensé que sería él, pero no lo era. Y lo quise por ser Anthony._

_El tiempo pasó, rápidamente, hice amigos, me enamoré, pero nunca olvidé a mi príncipe de la colina, esa ilusión fue la que me llevó a ser quien soy ahora… y cuando por fin, descubro que Albert era en realidad el Tío William, y comienzo a comprender mis sentimientos por él. Él se presentó a mí como mi príncipe. Siempre fue él. Quien estuvo a mi lado y quien me ayudaba sin saberlo a ser fuerte y no llorar, _sonrió.

_Ahora que lo pienso, creo que nuestro amor estaba destinado, como si estuviésemos atados por el hilo rojo del destino_… finalizó reflexiva.

- _Candy_, murmuró la Hermana María, al conocer la historia. Realmente le sorprendía saber que Albert era ese muchacho de quien siempre habló con ensoñación, de quien todos dudaron, porque cuando lo conoció era solo una pequeña niña de seis años.

- _Ahora que por fin he encontrado a mi príncipe, y sé que me ama, no puedo más que luchar por él… por nosotros_, dijo decidida.

La hermana María estaba conmovida con la historia, pero más que nada asombrada por la decisión de Candy, por un momento, dejó de ver en ella a esa pequeña traviesa adolescente, y logró ver a la joven mujer que realmente era.

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

El día había avanzado rápido para Albert, ocupado en los negocios, no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más. Sin embargo, la hora de la verdad se acercaba, ya en Lakewood, debía hablar con su tía abuela.

_- Tía abuela, _llamó Albert a la puerta del salón.

_- Pasa William, _respondió la mujer de expresión dura.

_- Debo hablar contigo._

_- ¿Has tomado una decisión?, _espetó la mujer.

_- Lo he hecho, he decidido luchar por Candy, hemos decido luchar por nosotros, _dijo calmado.

Escuchar a William decir su decisión fue un golpe duro. Sabía, presentía que podría ser esa su decisión, pero no había imaginado jamás que le dolería tanto.

_- Te vas a arrepentir William, llevarás a tu familia a la perdición. ¿No has pensado en tus padres?, ¿no te has detenido a pensar lo que tus padres querrían? _Lanzó furibunda, desafiándolo, y golpeándolo con algo que sabía le iba a doler.

_- Estoy seguro que ellos querrían que yo fuese feliz, _respondió_. ¿Acaso tú no quieres eso para mí? Creí que me querías como a un hijo, _dijo con su mirada perdida en el paisaje que se asomaba por el ventanal.

Eso sí que fue un golpe bajo. La dura dama Elroy palideció al escucharlo. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Cómo se atrevía a cuestionar su cariño, él era su adoración. Sabía que no era una mujer de piel, que no acostumbraba a demostrar libremente sus sentimientos, pero con él, en general, siempre había sido una mujer dulce y cariñosa. Siempre hubo un "Querido hijo" y un "te quiero" en sus cartas y en sus palabras, lo comprendió y aceptó que disfrutara de una vida libre, que viajara y viviera como él quería, antes de que el agobio de ser quien era se apoderara de su vida. Lo amaba. ¡Cómo podía cuestionarlo!. Su única piedra de tope fue siempre Candice. Siempre cuestionó su decisión de adoptarla y protegerla a costa de todo… no entendía como podía cuidar y defender tanto a esa niña mentirosa, mal educada y ruin que ahora osaba arrebatárselo, arrebatarle su cariño, le arrebataba a su hijo.

- _¡Jamás vuelvas a cuestionar mi amor por ti!_ Exclamó, para luego suavizar sus palabras. _William, eres el hijo que no tuve, te cuidé y te apoyé siempre_… _te quiero como no tienes idea, pero…_

- _¿Pero qué tía abuela? ¿Por qué no me permites ser feliz? _Preguntó con suavidad mirándola a los ojos.

- _Pero no puedo permitir que te unas a ella_… sentenció quitándole la mirada.

-_¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría? ¿Cómo me puedes exigir que me olvide de lo que siento por Candy? ¿Tan fácil fue para ti olvidarlo?_

_Elroy abrió sus ojos de par en par, sorprendida, un nuevo golpe le había sido dado._

**Flashback**

- _Que niño más hermoso, tiene los ojos de su padre_, dijo la orgullosa tía.

- _Y el hermoso cabello de su madre_, añadió su padre guiñándole un ojo a la aludida.

- _Eres una mujer afortunada Rose_, _has dado a luz a dos niños maravillosos_, dijo Elroy mientras observaba a la pequeña Rosemary correr de un lado al otro, y sostenía en sus brazos al niño más hermoso que ella había visto jamás. Desde que sus hermosos ojos hicieron contacto con ella, se robó su corazón.

- _Tenemos una hermosa familia Elroy, y eres parte de ella, eres una segunda madre para Rosemary y lo serás también para él_, sonrió Rose con calidez.

Elroy asintió agradecida, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste, pues ella había dejado atrás su sueño de ser madre.

- _William, cariño, ¿cómo le pondremos a nuestro pequeño?_ Preguntó Rose.

- _William Ardley como su padre_, respondió orgulloso y casi arrogante.

- _Falta algo, necesita un nombre más imponente_, dijo Rose divertida, riéndose de la expresión que puso su esposo al dejar en el piso su arrogancia con tal comentario.

- _Albert_, dijo Elroy, mientras acunaba al bebé en sus brazos, se llamará _William Albert Ardley_, sentenció mientras sus ojos se volvían brillantes y se resistían a dejar correr una lágrima rebelde.

**Fin del flashback**

_- Nunca lo hice, _sentenció con su mirada triste_. Nunca me lo permití._

_- No te comprendo, _dijo Albert afligido_. No entiendo cómo puedes permitir entonces que pase por lo mismo que viviste al renunciar a la persona que amaste._

_- Quizás algún día entiendas… _murmuró.

Albert la observó incrédulo, no podía entender no fuese capaz, ni siquiera por un instante, de dejar esa soberbia a un lado. Abatido, se dejó caer en el sillón, pensando, en cómo lograr que Elroy aceptara a Candy, era importante para él, Elroy era como su madre, y le dolía demasiado, la tozudez de la mujer y ese odio casi intrínseco que ella profesaba hacia Candy.

.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

.

.

¡Ah! por fin logré actualizar, les pido mil disculpas por la demora. Les prometo que antes del Domingo 3 de Noviembre (de este año, por supuesto xD) subo el capítulo 8.

Les agradezco como siempre infinitamente su tiempo para leer, dejar reviews, seguirme y presionarme para apurarme con las actualizaciones, ¡en serio!

Y para quienes me siguen con **Perdida en Lakewood**, haré todo lo posible para actualizar esta semana también, ya que en teoría tendría mas tiempo libre gracias al fin de semana largo :) Y les pido paciencia y que no me abucheen a la pobre Emilia si se enamora de Albert o si le provoca cosillas al hombre, es algo inevitable para cualquiera xD. Pero no se preocupen, que la historia tomará el rumbo que debe tomar, quiero que todas las fans de Candy Candy queden felices :P. Y de paso les adelanto, Emilia conocerá esta vez a 2 personajes mas... :P

Espero este capitulin les agrade y nos leemos en el próximo! ;)

Un abrazo, **Dulce Ardley**


	8. En Vano

**Capítulo 8. En vano.**

**.**

_- Tía abuela, _dijo el joven con propiedad. De pie, imponente, mirada firme y atemorizante_ - Yo soy William Albert Ardley, el Patriarca de esta familia por derecho y por acción. Soy dueño y artífice de gran parte de la fortuna de este clan y por sobre todo soy quien toma las decisiones, más aun si esas decisiones son acerca de mi vida. No permitiré que me intenten alejar de Candy ¡No renunciaré a Candy, ni tampoco dejaré que la familia se hunda!... _

_…Y si usted insiste, en esa actitud altanera y egoísta hacia mí y hacia la persona que amo, _añadió ahora en un tono suave_, dejará de importarme lo que usted piense… y perderá mi respeto y cariño._

_Desde mañana, Candy vivirá aquí conmigo. Los trámites para revocar la adopción ya están en curso. Candy dejará de ser Candice White Ardley por un tiempo, y no será por mucho, _amenazó.

Elroy lo observaba incrédula, por primera vez era testigo de ese carácter firme y casi despiadado con el que era descrito en los círculos de negocios. Atemorizada por esa voz imponente y por la decisión tatuada en su mirada y en sus gestos. Elroy había sido vencida y por quien más amaba en el mundo. Las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia, se tomaron su rostro marchito de manera incontrolable e involuntaria.

Por un segundo Albert, sintió lástima de la mujer, pensaba en cuál sería la causa que la había convertido en esa mujer dura, arrogante y fría. Los recuerdos que él mantenía de ella en su niñez y adolescencia eran tan diferentes. Así, conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla y consolar a su querida tía abuela, se retiró del salón, dejándola en soledad. No podía mostrarse vulnerable, debía hacer entender a esa mujer, que su decisión estaba hecha y que ella tendría que aprender a aceptarla.

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

_- Candy, ¿entonces te quedarás en Lakewood? _

_- No lo sé hermana María, todo ha sido tan repentino… _dijo pensativa._ Albert me pidió que me quedara aquí hasta que regresara... No sé qué sucederá ahora, tengo miedo de la reacción de la Tía abuela. Es una mujer tan testaruda._

_- Candice, es una mujer de fuertes tradiciones. Seguramente no lo hace con maldad. Tendrás que luchar y demostrarle que tu amor por Albert es sincero. Es su pariente más cercano, lo más probable es que sienta miedo de perderlo, más después de que 2 de sus sobrinos más queridos perdieran la vida._

_- Anthony… Stear… _murmuró la rubia, no podía evitar emocionarse cada vez que oía sus nombres y su mente la hacía recordar tantos momentos felices vividos. _Tiene razón, para mi perderlos fue un duro golpe y me duele su partida hasta el día de hoy. No puedo imaginar el dolor que significó para la tía abuela._

_- Quizás sería mejor si intentaras conversar con ella… _

_- Si, quizás sea lo mejor, _dijo para sí, haciendo un gesto de afirmación en su cabeza_. Hermana María, ¿de verdad tiene que irse al hogar de Pony? _Preguntó formando un puchero.

_- Si Candice, la señorita Pony está sola y con tantos niños necesita ayuda, recuerda que hay más niños ahora. Ven a visitarnos pronto, tú y Albert, la señorita Pony querrá saberlo todo de tus propios labios y corroborar lo que siempre ha sabido._

_- ¿Lo que siempre ha sabido? Y ¿qué es eso?_

_- Que tú y el Señor Albert están enamorados._

_- ¿La señorita Pony lo sabía? _Preguntó alarmada y con sus mejillas súbitamente coloreadas.

_- Si lo ha sabido desde siempre, supongo que incluso antes que tú, _rió divertida.

_- Bueno Candice, se una buena niña, por favor no hagas mas locuras que nos preocupen tanto, _dijo en un ruego_. Cuídate mucho y ten fuerza para enfrentar lo que viene. Aunque no será un camino fácil , estoy segura de que podrás ser feliz al lado de Albert, es momento de que tengas la felicidad que tanto mereces, _añadió, mientras le regalaba un cálido abrazo_. ¡Hasta pronto Candy! _Gritó desde el coche, mientras la chica corría a su lado,_ ¡Hasta pronto hermana María!_

Candy corrió sin parar detrás del automóvil, hasta perderla de vista. No podía expresar cuanto le agradecía sus palabras, ni cuanto le harían falta ahora que todo comenzaría, necesitaría de sus madres para ayudarla a afrontar su futuro.

- _¡Candy! _Gritó una masculina voz que la estremecía, sorprendiéndola y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_- ¡Albert! _Exclamó en respuesta girándose de inmediato en su dirección. Nunca había imaginado lo bien que se sentía escucharlo decir su nombre, ni tampoco esa cantidad de emociones que sentía en su estómago de solo pensar que estaba a punto de estrechar su cuerpo junto al de él, ni mucho menos, ese hormigueo incesante que le nublaba la vista, al saber de la inminente cercanía de sus bocas. Esa sensación de pertenencia que la sobrepasaba, que la hacían saber que él le pertenecía con tanta propiedad como ella le pertenecía a él.

Albert la tomó de la cintura y le regaló un beso apasionado, que Candy correspondió rápidamente, a pesar de su inexperiencia ella aprendía con avidez la forma en que Albert le enseñaba tiernamente a reconocer su boca.

Lentamente separaron sus rostros para tomar aire, sus besos por momentos se llenaban de ansiedad. ¿Quizás por lo momentos no vividos en el pasado? o ¿quizás por las separaciones venideras que sabían tendrían que enfrentar? De todos modos, ambos, sin decirlo, estaban decididos a aprovechar esos pequeños momentos de intimidad.

- _Creo que me volveré un adicto a tus labios_, dijo Albert susurrándole mientras le robaba un tierno beso.

- _Creo que podría acostumbrarme a ello_, respondió ella con una sonrisa coqueta. Provocando mucho más en él, de lo que hubiese pensado.

Conteniéndose, Albert tomó dulcemente su mano y se encaminó con ella hacia la cabaña.

- _Pequeña, quiero que vuelvas a vivir conmigo en la mansión_, lanzó de pronto.

- _¡Pero Albert!_ Exclamó insegura y con un pequeño tartamudeo. - _Prometí a la Tía abuela que no volvería a la mansión mientras ella estuviera. Ya quebranté mi promesa una vez… no… no puedo volver a hacerlo… _

_- Candy, ella ya lo sabe y respetará mi decisión._

_- Pero, no creo que sea lo mejor, me odiará más… _dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

La sola idea de volver a vivir en la mansión la dejaba vulnerable, tantos recuerdos nacidos allí. Tantas emociones. Tantas experiencias. Pero, su temor de volver a vivir y enfrentar todas aquellas malas experiencias, la hacía estremecer. Le daba pánico, pánico de enfrentarse a la Tía Abuela y sus prejuicios contra ella, a esa culpa que le hizo sentir por la muerte de Anthony… a las jugarretas de aquellos hermanos que dedicaron su vida a lastimarla. Sí, todos veían en Candy a una chica valiente y fuerte, pero ahora, pasado el tiempo, en nuevas circunstancias, el temor de vivir de nuevo todos esos malos momentos, ese sentimiento de pérdida, el miedo de perder a Albert, superaba con creces a la infinidad de aventuras y maravillosos recuerdos forjados en ese lugar.

- _Yo te protegeré_, le dijo dulcemente Albert al percatarse de su reacción. _No dejaré que nada malo pase_, añadió mientras se acercó por la espalda y la sostenía con suavidad entre sus fuertes brazos.

- _Lo sé_, dijo mientras giraba su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente. _Es solo que todo esto es tan repentino… no estoy segura…_

_- ¿Segura de qué? ¿De mi amor por ti? _Preguntó con cierto resquemor.

Candy sonrió ante su expresión insegura y entrelazó sus manos con las de él. - _No, no estoy segura de que sea correcto enfrentarnos así con la Tía abuela_, dijo Candy. _Ella debe estar sumamente dolida, debe tener miedo de perderte. Creo que sería mejor si no nos apresuramos… La verdad… no quiero sentir que me mira con desprecio cada vez que nos topemos en la mansión, no me siento capaz de soportar nuevamente sus constantes palabras de desprecio, _confesó

- _Candy_… susurró comprendiendo su temor_. Te juro que te protegeré, estoy seguro de que ella comprenderá y aprenderá a conocerte y quererte. Sé que su imagen es el de una mujer dura y fría, pero estoy seguro de que no lo es, es una mujer muy dulce y con un buen corazón, es solo que las circunstancias… _Se detuvo al comprender sus propias palabras. _Las circunstancias de ser un Ardley la convirtieron en quien era..._ murmuró para sí.

- _Tú no serás así… _dijo Candy al escuchar esas débiles palabras_, apoyando su pequeña mano en el pecho de Albert sintiendo el fuerte latir de su corazón. - Tú no serás así, _reafirmó.

_- Albert, está bien, volveré a la mansión, _afirmó ya decidida_… - pero… debo hablar con la Tía abuela, _sentenció, tratando de interponer su lógica por sobre el temor de salir herida por las palabras de aquella señora.

- _Iré contig._

- _No_, _Albert esto es algo que debo hacer sola, y que debí hacer hace mucho_…

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

- _¡Dorothy!, prepara mi equipaje_, ordenó la anciana, _y dile al chofer que partiremos a Chicago al amanecer._

_Si piensas que me quedaré aquí viendo como arruinas a nuestra familia, ¡estás equivocado! _Exclamó con furia y una tristeza que la carcomía. - _Pensé que eras sensato, William… _

_Las lágrimas se apoderaban en cada instante del rostro añoso de Elroy Ardley. _Sentía impotencia al verse incapaz de hacer volver a William en razón. Sentía que todos sus sacrificios habían sido en vano. Todo lo que hizo por el clan Ardley se iría como agua entre los dedos, todo sería inútil.

- _Albert_, susurró entre sollozos, _¡Todo fue en vano! ¡Todo fue en vano!_ Gritó con angustia, llena de ira, de impotencia, dejándose caer en el suelo.

- _¡Tía Abuela Elroy, sus manos!_, exclamó Candy sorprendida, sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella, tomando sus manos con suavidad para revisarlas…

Elroy estaba en shock, no se había dado cuenta que sus manos estaban empuñadas con fuerza, tal fuerza que enterró sus propias uñas en ellas. Era incapaz de sentir un dolor diferente al que sentía su alma, ni tampoco de reaccionar ante la presencia de Candy.

- _¡Dorothy!, _gritó Candy_. -Por favor tráeme un botiquín_, exclamó la rubia con urgencia, mientras observaba el rostro iracundo y lleno de aflicción de la Tía abuela. _¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Estaba así por ella?_ Se preguntaba, mientras intentaba contener una pequeña hemorragia en la mano de la abuela.

Dorothy llegó rápidamente con lo pedido, atónita observó a la matriarca derrumbada en el piso, con sus manos sangrando y su rostro demacrado por las lágrimas.

_- Por favor, déjanos solas,_ pidió Candy con amabilidad, sabiendo que a la tía abuela Elroy no le gustaría que la vieran así. Al mismo tiempo comenzaba a tomar gasas para limpiar la herida. - _Esto dolerá un poco_, le dijo la rubia, para luego limpiar las heridas con alcohol. Hecho que provocó una mueca de dolor en la abuela.

_- ¡Déjame! Estoy bien_, dijo secamente intentando soltar su mano más herida de entre las manos de Candy.

- _Tiene una herida profunda, tengo que limpiarla o se infectará_, dijo en un tono dulce y profesional, sin permitir que la anciana retirara su mano.

- _No importa, ya nada importa_, murmuró abatida.

- _Tía Abuela, usted importa. Le importa a su sobrino William, también a Archie… me importa a mí_, le dijo con dulzura, mientras terminaba de curar las heridas. - _¡Listo!_ Exclamó esbozando una sonrisa. _Tía abuela, por favor, no vuelva a decir que nada importa… _le rogó, al mismo tiempo que sacaba un pañuelo con el que secó las lágrimas de la mujer.

- _Lamento causarle tanto dolor. No es mi intención, nunca lo ha sido. Sé que nuestra relación no comenzó bien… desearía poder retroceder el tiempo y corregir mis errores. Ser una dama como usted quería para no deshonrar el apellido que tanto me ha dado, para no deshonrar a quienes considero a mi familia. _

_Me duele ser la causa de tantas discusiones, de tanto dolor, _confesó la rubia con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas incapaces de contenerse por más tiempo.

_Tía abuela, usted es una mujer a la que le debo mucho. Y quiero que sepa que tiene usted, mi cariño y respeto._

_- Si es así ¡Aléjate de William! Si me quieres, si tanto quieres a la familia Ardley, aléjate de William, vete lejos y no permitas que la familia se destruya, _dijo suplicante.

- _No puedo hacerlo, _respondió desconcertada ante la petición_. No puedo alejarme de él, porque lo amo, y sin él mi vida no tiene sentido y estoy segura de que él siente lo mismo. ¿Cómo podría condenarlo a sufrir de la misma manera en que yo lo haría si no estoy con él? No… no puedo hacerlo. Lo amo, lo amo demasiado, _dijo entre lágrimas.

- _Entonces ¿permitirás que la familia que tanto dices amar se hunda, y con ello se hunda también el buen nombre de la persona a quien amas?_

- _¡No!_ Exclamó irritada. _El buen nombre no significa nada si se lleva una vida llena de desdicha y sin amor._ _Con el corazón frío e incapaz de latir emocionado, ser miserable a costa de un buen nombre, es una condena que no debería tener nadie… nadie… _

_Si usted hubiese amado a alguien podría entenderme… Si hubiese amado sin restricciones, sin miramientos, sin nombres ni costumbres sociales. Si tan solo hubiese amado libremente… _lloró.

_Si tan solo supiera lo que es amar a alguien… _murmuró

- _Y qué hay de las responsabilidades, qué hay de la familia, acaso amar es ser tan egoísta que debes sacrificar a todo el resto por tu propio bien. ¿De eso se trata amar?,_ respondió con dureza.

- _No… amar, es poner tu corazón y alma en manos de otra persona y confiar que no los dañará. Es confiar en que juntos podrán sobrellevar todo lo que venga, en luchar por alcanzar la felicidad… Amar es atarse a otro y dejarlo libre a la vez, es la prueba más grande de valentía y generosidad que existe… Amo a Albert, su corazón y alma me fueron entregados. Al igual que mi corazón y mi alma le pertenecen... Amo a Albert y amo a esta familia... no permitiré que nada suceda a la familia y al hombre que tanto amo. No lo permitiré._

Elroy absorta ante las palabras, no pudo decir más. Cada palabra, cada afirmación de Candy, su decisión e ímpetu, fueron para Elroy una dolorosa cachetada, un terrible golpe que la traía a la realidad. Inmóvil, herida y desconsolada, comenzaba a asumir aquella maldita y dolorosa verdad.  
El tiempo había pasado y nada podría remediarlo…

.

.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Finalmente el capítulo 8 llegó. Muchas gracias a todas :) me hace feliz leer sus reviews y saber que mi pequeña locura mental que se va plasmando de a poco en estas historias es leída.

Un abrazote para todas y mañana o el Martes, **Perdida en Lakewood** se actualiza :P ...y posiblemente en la semanita, suba otra mini locura mental que estoy escribiendo.

¡Hasta la próxima! **Dulce Ardley**


	9. Aceptación

**Capítulo 9. Enfrentamiento.**

.

- _Candy, es suficiente_, dijo una voz fuerte y decidida, pero a la vez comprensiva.

_- ¡Albert!_ Exclamó la rubia sorprendida.

- _Pequeña, por favor, no digas mas… tú no sabes…_ dijo, sin terminar la frase, sabiendo ahora que el corazón de Elroy alguna vez había amado pero que por razones que desconocía, era algo que ella nunca había revelado.

- _William_, murmuró Elroy sorprendida por su presencia.

- _Tía, sé que todo ha sido demasiado confuso y repentino. Pero por última vez te pido que por favor nos entiendas._ _Nos amamos, creo me enamoré de ella desde que la vi por primera vez en aquella colina_,_ cuando yo tenía solo 17 años. Desde ese día me juré que la protegería y que evitaría que derramara más lágrimas… _hizo una mueca_, ciertamente no lo he logrado del todo, _sentenció con melancolía.

Candy escuchaba sorprendida tal declaración, ¿siempre la había amado? ¿Siempre estuvo presente en su vida?, los ojos de la rubia no pudieron evitar dejar caer esas lágrimas contrariadas, estaba emocionada y triste de caer en cuenta… ¿tanto tiempo había pasado amándola, mientras ella corría a sus brazos para llorar por la desdicha de sus amores pasados?.

Elroy estaba devastada, desde que esa niña llegó a su hogar bajo la protección de William, algo en su corazón le decía que sería ella quien conquistaría a ese corazón libre. Sabía desde que la vio que ella sería la perdición de los Ardley. Anthony, Archie, Stear, los tres chicos, cayeron rendidos a sus pies, y la defendieron con fuerza siempre, al igual que William, pero sabía que William, su pequeño William, ganaría su corazón. Eran tan afines, ella lo sabía, y por ello, se había decidido a luchar contra ella, por la felicidad de su familia, por la felicidad del clan Ardley y por su propio orgullo.

- _¡No puedo permitirlo William! ¿Es que no entiendes? La sociedad te castigará y castigará a toda la familia por ella, una mujer inferior, sin clase ni educación, sin familia de la cual sustentar su nombre. _

_- Su familia somos nosotros tía. Ella es parte de nuestra familia, fue presentada como tal cuando… _dijo sin completar la frase.

- _Cuando murió Anthony_, añadió la dura mujer.

Candy sollozó al recordar aquella tarde.

- _Candy es una mujer muchísimo mejor que cualquier mujer de clase alta, es sencilla, decidida, luchadora y por sobre todo ama a la gente y se preocupa hasta por el más pequeño de los seres vivos. Y me ama a mí, a Albert el vagabundo, a mí, no al patriarca, ¿acaso eso no basta? _

_- Toda mi vida fui enseñada en pos de las costumbres… _dijo de pronto la anciana, con una voz baja y sumida en un profundo dolor_. Las apariencias, la sociedad lo son todo. Aunque no nos guste, aunque quisiéramos renegar de todo ello, las convenciones sociales son lo que manejan nuestra vida. ¡Ustedes bien lo saben por Dios! _Exclamó exasperada, dejando atrás la triste calma de sus palabras.

_Tu mismo William, decidiste no revocar la adopción de Candice para protegerla, porque sabías bien que nuestro apellido le abriría puertas que de otra manera sería imposible para alguien como ella._

_- ¡No es cierto! _interrumpió Candy_. No es cierto, _repitió suavizando su expresión_. Todo… todo lo que he logrado ha sido por mí misma, mi profesión, mi trabajo, mi independencia, todo ha sido bajo mi esfuerzo. Nunca dejé que el apellido Ardley me abriera las puertas… nunca… _dijo con firmeza, mientras su rostro comenzaba nuevamente a ser recorrido por aquellas lágrimas.

Albert se acercó a Candy, y con ternura la contuvo en su pecho. - _Siempre quise protegerte, ese era el propósito de darte mi apellido… tarde me di cuenta de que lo único que había logrado era que sufrieras. _

Elroy dio una suave risa irónica, entendiendo que su propósito sería imposible con ellos. No ganaría. Nunca había conocido a dos personas más resueltas que William y Candice, y francamente ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra ellos, su tiempo al frente de la familia había acabado - _Si hubiese tenido la mitad de la valentía que tienen ustedes…_

_- Tía abuela_, murmuró Candy.

- _Ya no tiene caso… es inútil. Solo quiero que sepas William, que lo que suceda con la familia, desde ahora, será tu completa responsabilidad. Cuando los miembros del consejo conozcan la verdad de tu relación con ella…_ hizo una mueca… e_l futuro de la familia estará dicho._

_- No tía, no estará dicho, porque el jefe de la familia soy yo, y no permitiré que nada malo suceda, _respondió con firmeza.

Elroy sonrió con resignación_ - No te imaginas cuántas veces escuché aquello, yo misma lo dije muchas veces, pero la realidad puede golpearte como no tienes idea William. _

**Flashback**

- _¡No quiero!_ Gritó furiosa estallando en llanto. _¡No acepto!_

- _La decisión está tomada Elroy, te casarás con Ian Mackenzie,_ espetó el hombre.

- _¿Es que acaso no te importan mis sentimientos padre? ¡No lo amo!._

- _Aprenderás a hacerlo_, sentenció el hombre de voz rígida y prepotente.

_- Hija_, interrumpió una mujer en tono conciliador_, aprenderás a amarlo, yo aprendí a amar a tu padre. Tienes que entender que esto es por el bien de la familia…_

- _¡Pero yo no lo amo! _Insistió.

- _Pero amas a tu familia, ¿no es cierto? Esto no lo harás solo por nosotros, por tu hermano William o por ti. Lo harás por el bien de tu futuro, de tus hijos, tus nietos, tus sobrinos… La unión del clan Ardley con los Mackenzie es una alianza que le abrirá muchas puertas a la familia, somos los 2 clanes de mayor importancia en Escocia y Europa. Esto nos permitirá expandir nuestro poder en otros territorios y el futuro de nuestra familia será asegurado por generaciones. _

_- ¿Es así como me ven? ¿Como la clave para un seguro monetario? ¡Soy su hija! Quiero vivir mi vida por mis decisiones y amar a quien yo elija, _gritó enrabiada y cegada por las lágrimas.

_- ¡Elroy Ardley! _Espetó el furioso patriarca_. La decisión está tomada, te casarás con Ian dentro de un mes, y no aceptaré más arrebatos de tu parte._

_- Elroy entiende por favor, el futuro de la familia depende de esta unión. _

_- ¡No! Si de mí dependiera asegurar el futuro de las siguientes generaciones, no será por un matrimonio sin amor, no me casaré, ¡yo amo a Albert!, _sentenció sin darse cuenta de la revelación que había hecho.

- _¿Albert? ¿El mayordomo?_ Rió el hombre con ironía, _¿crees que casándote con un hombre tan inferior podrás darle un futuro a nuestra familia?_ _No seas tonta, la vida no está hecha para el amor, el amor no existe, son solo fantasías_. _El sustento de la familia va en el linaje y en el comportamiento que la sociedad impone, _respondió secamente.

- _¿Entonces no amas a mamá?,_ interrumpió la voz de un joven.

_- William, no te entrometas, por favor, _suplicó la madre.

_- ¿Por qué? ¿No te interesa saber si la persona con quien estás casada te ama?_

_- ¡Basta de insolencias William! _Exclamó el padre iracundo.

_El joven William vio a su madre, quien tenía una mirada vacía. Siempre supo que para su padre, ella no era más que el título de nobleza que necesitaba para aumentar su poder, pero ella lo amaba, y no le importaba soportar sus desprecios con tal de estar a su lado._

_- No te preocupes Elroy, _dijo William, acercándose a su hermana con dulzura_. - Jamás permitiré que te cases sin amor, quiero que seas feliz con la persona que amas… no te cases, lo que suceda por ello, lo solucionaremos con el tiempo, después de todo, soy el próximo patriarca, todo quedará en mis manos, deja que sea yo quien se preocupe de mantener el futuro del clan, _añadió con un guiño amable y cómplice. - _No dejaré que nada malo suceda._

**Fin del Flashback**

- _Te pareces tanto a tu padre_, le dijo con suavidad, mientras lo miraba tiernamente a los ojos. _Partiré a Chicago mañana,_ continuó_, si la decisión está tomada, tendrás que enfrentarte a los miembros del consejo. Pero antes, ella tendrá que dejar de ser legalmente tu hija._

… _Desde que la vi y leía en tus cartas como la defendías y como te preocupabas por ella, supe que tu corazón le pertenecía. De cierto modo, siento envidia de ustedes, día a día los recuerdos de una felicidad que no fue, me han consumido, _confesó.

_… y renuncié a mi felicidad por protegerlos… y ahora, todo eso será inútil, _murmuró al tiempo que se retiraba de la sala, con su orgullo herido y con una tristeza que la embargaba.

Ambos rubios quedaron sorprendidos ante sus palabras, la culpa comenzó a pesar en sus conciencias. Nunca habían reparado realmente en el pasado de aquella mujer tan dura y por momentos fría, que vivía tan encerrada en costumbres pasadas. Se sintieron egoístas, pero al mismo tiempo, sabían que serían incapaces de separarse.

- _Albert, ¿estamos haciendo lo correcto? _Preguntó con un gesto de dolor, al pensar que el camino que habían elegido no lo era.

_- No sé si es lo correcto, pero es lo mejor para nosotros… Es hora de que nos permitamos ser egoístas, _pensó. _- Ya he hecho los trámites para revocar tu adopción, pronto dejarás de ser mi… mi pupila. En cuanto ello esté listo, hablaré con el consejo, _afirmó.

Albert se acercó a Candy con dulzura, y con el dorso de su mano, comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la joven, ahora marcada con rastros de lágrimas secas. Como odiaba verla así. Como odiaba saber que ella había llorado, que había sentido tristeza y que nada había podido hacer para evitarlo. Con suavidad, besó su frente, y dejándose llevar comenzó a trazar el corto recorrido entre la frente y los tiernos labios de su amada, sin quitar el contacto.

- _No… no puedo_. Interrumpió Candy, evitando que sus labios se conectaran. Con reticencia, Albert se alejó un poco de la rubia.

- _¿Qué sucede?_

_- No me parece correcto, _respondió con suavidad, temiendo mirarlo a los ojos y terminar con toda su decisión. - _La tía abuela tiene razón, y por respeto a ella, si vamos a luchar por nosotros,_ dijo ahora mirándolo fijamente a sus hermosos ojos azules, _debemos hacerlo de la manera correcta… y yo sigo siendo tu… sigo siendo tu hija. _

_- Entiendo, _aceptó Albertsin mucho convencimiento. Por Dios que difícil le sería mantenerse lejos de esa chica, pero por ella, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse, por ella, que con cada acción le demostraba la grandeza de su alma.Y como la misma le había recordado, por respeto a su tía, por respeto al sacrificio que alguna vez había hecho por él y por su familia.

Con completa dulzura se acercó a ella, regalándole un abrazo lleno de cariño, y besó su frente con igual sentimiento. Eso sí que no lo dejaría de hacer, habían compartido abrazos como aquellos y había besado aquella frente tantas veces con un cariño tan sincero y puro, no, eso sí que no lo sacrificaría, y Candy lo entendía y aceptaba, pues ella también necesitaba de sus brazos y de la cercanía que profesaban cada vez que esas pequeñas demostraciones de cariño, se manifestaban de la manera más espontánea e inocente.

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

Un día lleno de dolor y emociones, quedaba atrás. El amanecer en la mansión de los Ardley llegaba en plenitud, y los rayos del sol se colaban entre aquellas cortinas que cubrían los enormes ventanales. A simple vista, parecía que todo volvía a la tranquilidad de antes.

Los reporteros habían decidido apostarse en la mansión de Chicago, donde los rumores indicaban se encontraría el patriarca. Los jardines, se mantenían en un impecable mantenimiento. El silencio de la mansión, aquella tranquilidad rememoraba a aquellos años, en que la vieja Elroy pasaba sus días paseando por los jardines en compañía de su cuñada Rosemary, esperando ansiosas la llegada de William, aquel hombre que las adoraba y cuidaba como sus más preciados tesoros.

- _No te imaginas cómo nos haces falta William_, susurró Elroy mientras contemplaba aquellos rosales que le traían tantos recuerdos felices.

Limpiando una lágrima de su rostro, Elroy se apresuró a salir de la habitación, debía partir a Chicago, quizás para olvidar o quizás para preparase para lo que vendría.

Mientras, en la sala de la gran mansión, Candy contemplaba con melancolía, el jardín de rosas que Anthony le había enseñado con tanto detalle. Tantas cosas había vivido en esa mansión, tantas pruebas, y ahora, la prueba más difícil para ella comenzaba a gestarse en aquel lugar.

_- Candice_, interrumpió la dama Elroy.

- _¡Tía abuela!_ Dijo sorprendida.

- _Cuida de William, necesitará a alguien fuerte a su lado._

Candy desconcertada ante tal petición, y más que por la petición en sí, estaba desconcertada por la persona que la hacía, intentó abrazarla, como agradecimiento, como demostración de que a pesar de todo, ella quería y agradecía a la señora, que desde pequeña, y seguramente de manera inconsciente, le enseñó a sobreponerse y a ser fuerte ante todo.

- _No Candice_, dijo apartándose con suavidad_. No ahora, no así. Hay muchas cosas que tendrán que pasar antes de que pueda verte como la mujer que William eligió para entregarle su corazón, y no como la mujer que llegó para destruir a la familia. _

Sin decir más la mujer se retiró tranquilamente de aquella sala. Ahora todo recaería en manos de aquella niña, William Albert Ardley, a su pesar, la había escogido para ser la próxima matriarca, y ésta sería la prueba de fuego para demostrarle que ella era una digna mujer para su adorado William, a quien quería como a su propio hijo, y en quien marcó a aquel recuerdo del hombre que amó.

A la salida de la mansión, Albert la esperaba con una mirada triste, sintiendo el dolor que su tía padecía. La entendía, la quería, pero esta vez no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo, porque si lo hacía, sería como dejarse morir y con ello a la familia. Sin ella, sin su Candy, él no sería capaz de luchar por aquellos que amaba. No, no podía, no podía hacer caso a su tía, no podía concederle lo que ella quería. Pero la comprendía y no la culpaba. Sólo esperaba que ella pudiera comprenderlo a él.

- _Tía, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien_, le dijo dándole una mirada llena de cariño y una sonrisa algo forzada.

- _William, piénsalo bien… _

- _Lo he pensado como no tienes idea. Amo a Candy y a mi familia, no renunciaré a la felicidad de ninguno_, afirmó con convicción.

- _Entonces, haz las cosas bien. Prepárala para lo que viene, el peso no sólo recaerá en ti_… _Necesitará una dama de compañía, _añadió dándole una cálida pero resignada sonrisa_, ya es mala esta situación de por sí, como para empeorar todo viviendo ambos, solos en el mismo lugar._

Albert sonrió agradecido, aquel simple consejo era la forma en que Elroy le decía que a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, lo entendía y apoyaría su decisión.

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

En la sala, Candy no pudo evitar sentirse triste, todas las palabras dichas el día anterior, la mirada de la tía abuela, esa tristeza que emanaba, esa rabia contenida que había liberado dañándose a sí misma le pesaban. Esas afirmaciones, la sociedad y sus reglas ¿Sería capaz de luchar contra la corriente? ¿Sería capaz de soportar más humillaciones y tristezas? ¿Podría realmente ser una egoísta y sacrificarlos a todos por su propia felicidad? ¿Podría ser realmente feliz si las cosas no salían bien y ella sólo tuviera el amor incondicional de su amado? ¿Podría vivir con aquella culpa ser la responsable de la caída de un imperio y con ello, la caída de familias enteras?

Tantas interrogantes comenzaron a invadirla, se sentía mareada, y la angustia en su pecho la ahogaba, todo era tan repentino. Era tanto, de pronto se sintió pequeña e indefensa, hasta que no pudo contenerse más y estalló en llanto.

Albert escuchó aquel llanto desgarrador, que estaba contenido hace tanto, en silencio se acercó a ella, y entre sus brazos la contuvo fuerte, como solía hacerlo cada vez que ella se desmoronaba.

- _Llora, llora todo lo que te haga falta_, le repetía con increíble dulzura, mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos y acariciaba con ternura su cabello dorado.

El día pasó con perturbadora rapidez, ambos estaban agotados y aun no comenzaba la verdadera batalla. ¿Cuánta razón tenía George?, ¿realmente no se podría amar plenamente si no se había sufrido por el? pensaba Albert, que ya recostado en su cama, en la oscuridad de su habitación, comenzaba a analizar todas las emociones y sentimientos que llegaban a él en oleadas incomprensibles. Nunca había sentido nada igual, nunca había sentido, tal angustia, tal necesidad, tal amor por otra persona como lo había experimentado en estos días por Candy. La amaba hace tanto tiempo, pero siempre había reprimido aquellos sentimientos, había luchado contra los latidos frenéticos de su corazón cada vez que la tenía cerca. Pero desde que pudo observar una pequeña luz de correspondencia a aquellos locos sentires, la pasión y todo aquello que incluía el amor, cayeron en masa sobre él. Era todo tan nuevo, se sentía inseguro, pequeño, agobiado, pero enamorado, profundamente enamorado y dispuesto a batallar con todas las inseguridades que lo asaltarían, por ella… por ellos.

Mientras Albert peleaba con sus propias dudas y demonios, Candy que por fin se había dejado llevar y había liberado gran parte de esa carga con su llanto, caminaba pacientemente por su recámara. Necesitaba tanto el apoyo de su amigo y confidente, pero no podría tenerlo, era él el principal involucrado en esos pensamientos que requerían consejos.

Cómo necesitaba a sus amigos allí, con ella. - _Annie, Archie, Patty_, clamó con nostalgia, _los necesito tanto… Mi querido Anthony, mi querido Stear, por favor, ayúdennos._

Con un profundo suspiro, se sentó en la pequeña mesita de la habitación, tomó una pluma y papel y con ello, comenzó una misiva…

.

.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

.

.

Al fin, capítulo 9 arriba. ¡Hay muchos sentimientos por expresar! En los próximos capítulos conoceremos más sobre la historia detrás de la personalidad amarga de Elroy.

Espero les guste este capítulo... y espero actualizar pronto. ¡Sigo con problemas de conexión!

A todas y todos, seguro hay algún hombre por ahí que lee o leerá alguna de mis historias, les agradezco como siempre por todo su apoyo, palabras, lecturas anónimas, follows y favoriteos :D

Aprovecho :P para invitarlos a leer mis otras historias, los one shot "**Si tú eres feliz**" de Stear y Patty y "**Redención**" de Susana Marlow. Ambos mini fics, son una especie de cierre a las historias de esos personajes.

Y también a leer "**Perdida en Lakewood**" y a seguir las aventuras de _**Emilia**_, una chica común y corriente, que de un día para otro se ve envuelta en un mundo de fantasía con Candy, Albert y otros personajes de nuestra serie.

¡Ah! y para las que lo siguen y no se han fijado, la imagen del fic tiene un fan art que hice de cómo me imagino yo a Emilia :P. Claro, se supone la historia es con personajes de carne y hueso, pero como no sé dibujar humanos de verdad, la dibujé estilo animé xD

¡Un abrazo a todas/os! y que tengan un maravilloso fin de semana.

Hasta la próxima locura/capítulo.

**Dulce Ardley**


End file.
